Just Another HP FanFic!
by evil-as-a-malfoy
Summary: A great story. I think you should all read it. Romance and humour and a group of 4 girls who are trying to get through their 5th year!
1. The First Chapter

Welcome Back, Girls!

The Hogwart's Express pulled up to platform 9 and ¾, and all of the students started to load their things, as well as themselves into the designated compartments. However, there was one girl who had not moved. She was a blonde girl, around the age of 15. The young girl looked quite anxious, peering through the crowd. She seemed to be looking for something, or someone.

As everyone piled themselves onto the train, the girl still stood in place, with her trunk and owl cage surrounding her. It was almost 11:00, and the train would soon be heading to Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The young girl was now getting impatient. All of a sudden, appearing out from a family saying their last good byes was a girl who looked about the same age as the blonde girl. She was much thinner, and she had short, reddish hair in a trendy cut. She had her trunk, as well as a cage with an owl in it. The short haired girl walked up to the blonde girl and said, "hey Jenny! How was your summer?"

Jenny just looked at her and replied, "no time for chatting! It's 10:59! We can't be late for the train! Why must you always be late, Katie?"

The two friends picked up their belongings, and rushed to the back of the train, the only area that wasn't completely filled up. They gave the conductor their things, and set out to find the perfect place to sit.

Katie and Jenny walked up and down the aisles in hopes of finding their good friends, Kim and Michelle. Sure enough, Jenny looked into a room in the back and saw two girls sitting, enjoying a chat. One of the girls had dark blonde hair and glasses, while the other had a fair complexion, and extremely dark hair. Katie opened the door and said, "Michelle! Kim! How are you guys?"

The two girls looked up from their conversation. The blonde one, Michelle replied back, "Hello! I am good. What is up?" Kim sat shyly in the corner, and just waved. Jenny and Katie sat down with Michelle and Kim, and they caught up with all of their summer's events.

"Well," Michelle started. "I had a really good summer!"

"Ohh!" said Jenny, Kim and Katie in unison. "Do tell!"

"Alright. I kind of hung out with someone over the summer. I live in the same muggle town as him, so it was pretty easy to visit with him." The other girls stared at her with excitement in her eyes.

"And who would this striking young man be?" asked Jenny in a sly voice. Michelle turned a shade of red that the girls had never seen on her before.

"Okay," she said. "I'll let you guys guess. He's in our year. He's on a quidditch team, and he has the most dreamy eyes I've ever seen." This information confused the girls. There were four house teams, and each girl cheered for a different one. They all tried to figure out what house he belonged to, so it would be easier to narrow it down. Michelle spoke again.

"Oh, come on! What other hints do I have to give you? Kim, you should know who I'm talking about. You practically live in the same room as him!" Kim stared blankly at Michelle, then perked up.

"You mean. No. It couldn't be. Harry Potter?" Kim could hardly get over her realization.

Katie and Jenny burst out into laughter, when Jenny screamed, "Harry Potter? You want Harry potter? Aw! I think that's such a smart match. Come on Kim. Lets go tell him! I bet he'd like to hear this news." Michelle got up and blocked the door.

"No!" she yelled. "If you say anything to Harry, I swear I will march right up to Draco and tell him that you want his babies." It sounds impossible, but the shade of red that Jenny turned was even darker than Michelle. Katie and Kim sniggered, and Jenny and Michelle sat back down. The rest of the trip to Hogwart's was a lot calmer. The girls told funny stories about their families, and talked about things that they hoped would happen this year, mostly in the romance department.

The train pulled up to Hogsmeade station, and everyone got off. Hagrid gathered all of the first years as usual, but the girls were in their 5th year. They went along with everyone else towards the carriages that would take them up to their school.

All of the girls rode in the same carriage together, and Jenny spent most of the time trying to guess which one Harry was in, and plotting to hook him up with Michelle. Kim and Katie found it entertaining, but Michelle sat with her arms folded, occasionally giving evil glares.

When all of the carts made it up to the school, all of the students went inside and headed to the Great Hall. They were excited for the opening feast, as well as the sorting ceremony. Though the girls were all very good friends, they all belonged to different houses. Jenny was a member of Slytherin, the most loathed house at the school. The one thing that people couldn't get over was that she wasn't the typical Slytherin. She actually associated with people in other houses. Katie was a Ravenclaw. She was the smartest of the group, and gave the resident brain of the school, Hermoine Granger a run for her money. Katie was the one who kept everyone in line. Kim was a Gryffindor. She was always up for an adventure. Though she seemed really shy, once people got to know her, their opinion drastically changed. She was even a chaser on her house quidditch team. Michelle was a Hufflepuff. She was also a member of the school choir. One of the star singers was what everyone was saying. Michelle could become an international superstar once she graduates from Hogwarts.

Once the girls made it to the Great Hall, they sat down at their respective tables. Kim sat with her friends Harry, Ron, and Hermoine, while Jenny sat herself down right next to Draco Malfoy. There was something between those two, and everyone realized it - except for them. Michelle took a seat next to Justin, and right away started talking, hoping to avoid eye contact with Harry. Katie sat with Cho Chang, though she didn't like her very much. It's just that there wasn't enough space to sit next to her other Ravenclaw friends.

The sorting ceremony took place. It was just like every year before that. The children would wear the hat, and it would select which house they would represent for the next 7 years. The children looked extremely scared. Professor McGonagall called out the first year's names, one by one, and they each took their turns under the hat. They were all divided up evenly amongst the houses, and took seats with their new classmates.

After the sorting was completed, Professor Dumbledore got up to make his opening speech. Then, they would feast!

"Welcome back, to all those who are returning to Hogwart's. And to those who are in their first year, I hope that your experience at this school will benefit you, and be a memorable one," he stated. Dumbledore continued on for a few minutes, outlining the rules of the forbidden forest, and other special occasions that will be taking place at the school.

Dumbledore finished his speech with 2 simple words. "Let's eat!" The feast appeared on the table, and it was amazing. There was so much food to choose from, and no one knew what they wanted to eat. So they just took a bit of everything. The Great Hall was full of conversation and laughter. Even the teachers seemed to be cracked up by something that Hagrid was talking about. The one surprise was that there was the slightest smirk on the face of Professor Snape. It was such a rarity, that a few of the students who noticed were stunned.

Everyone was totally full after the dessert of pumpkin pie, and unlimited ice cream, that as everyone was leaving the Great Hall, the most common sound was that of groans and complaining about stomach aches. Katie, Michelle, Kim and Jenny all grouped together outside of the great hall to talk again.

"Woah, that was a filling meal," said Kim as she was holding her stomach. The other girls also looked very full and tired.

"Yeah," said Katie. "I don't think I'll be able to eat for another week. I am so tired. I'm gonna go to bed, so when tomorrow comes, I will be able to take on anything that the Professors put in front of me!" Katie quickly scurried off with the crowds towards the Ravenclaw common room. The other 3 girls remained. When Draco, and his friends Crabbe and Goyle left the Great hall, they all turned in his direction.

He looked at them and said, "What are you two looking at?"

"Not much," replied Michelle. Her and Kim laughed to themselves. Draco looked furious.

He then said, "Honestly, Jenny. How could you possibly surround yourself with such nonsense? I'll see you back in the common room." He and his friends strolled off towards the dungeons, where the Slytherin common room was. Michelle and Kim looked at Jenny.

"What?" she asked. "Why are you guys looking at me?" Kim and Michelle exchanged glances, and started to giggle.

"Fine! I am going to go to bed. I'll see you guys in the morning."

Jenny turned to walk away when Kim said, "Yeah, but I'm sure it won't be your own bed! Have fun!" Jenny turned around and shot the dirtiest look at them, and they burst into a laughing fit.

Professor McGonagall came up to the 2 remaining girls and said, "Come on, ladies. You've got classes in the morning!" She hurried off, telling other students the exact same thing.

Michelle turned to Kim and said, "I guess I'll go now. I shall see you tomorrow then. Night, Kim!"

"Later," replied Kim. The girls set off in different directions to get to their common rooms.

It was a lot later at night, and all of the girls were talking and laughing with the girls they shared rooms with. None of them had any idea as to what this year would have in store for them. They'll just have to take it one day at a time.


	2. Getting Back To Normal

Getting Back To Normal

The next morning was almost as exciting as the last night. All of the students were running around the common rooms, greeting each other, and preparing their books. They were getting dressed, or going back to sleep, but just for 5 more minutes Most of the students were in the Great Hall, eating their breakfasts.

Katie walked into the Hall, late as usual. She immediately looked for her friends from other houses. She spotted Kim listening to Hermoine go on about some advanced potions that she had learned over the summer. Harry and Ron didn't look very interested either. Also, at the Gryffindor table was Seamus, Katie's twin brother. They didn't look much like each other, but they had the exact same accent. Sitting next to Seamus, was Neville, who was Jenny's cousin. Katie spotted her, again, sitting with Draco Malfoy and his friends. Draco and Jenny seemed to be in their own little conversation, leaving the others out of it. Katie then looked at the Hufflepuff table. She saw Michelle sitting, looking like she was in some sort of trance. Or was she just staring at something. She tried to see what Michelle was looking at. She should have known. It was Harry. Katie thought Harry was a nice guy and all, but he just wasn't her type. She was looking for someone different. She made it to the Ravenclaw table, and sat down with Jake, One of the 6th years in her house. They began talking about how exciting Ancient Runes was. Everyone enjoyed their meals, and then it was time for class to start.

Jenny walked into her Charms class, and looked for somewhere to sit. The class was almost full of people. She saw Draco, but he was already sitting next to Crabbe.

Then, she heard a voice call, "Jenny! Over here!" It was Katie. Jenny was relieved to have one of her good friends in this class. Especially her smartest one. Jenny took a seat next to Katie, and they talked until Professor Flitwick called attention to the front of the classroom.

"Ahem. Have we got everyone?" he began. "Right then. Ok class, today we are going to be creating fire. Now, this will be useful if you are ever stranded and are in need of heat and wood. But I remind you; you must follow my directions carefully, and not take advantage of this charm. It can be very dangerous. Now, I want you to all take the fireproof plates that I have set out, and put a few pieces of wood in it. We'll start out simple, and eventually work up to starting fire without anything to keep it going." Katie was very concentrated, Jenny noticed. She always looked like she was trying so hard, almost as if she was coming up with an idea that was different from the Professors.

Flitwick finished giving the directions, and set the class off to try the charm on their own. Shouts of "embersiempre!" pierced through he classroom. Not many students got it on their first tries. Jenny yelled the spell, several times, but all that came out of her wand was very small sparks.

"Katie, you try." She passed the plate over to Katie. Katie looked at the plate. The spell did seem hard. All of a sudden, Neville had set fire to Dean's cloaks! Everyone's attention was directed towards the fire, so Katie took out the lighter that she had bought while on vacation in London the past summer. She lit the lighter, and put it next to the wood. It set on fire. Katie yelled "embersiempre!" All of the class turned to look back at her, and her achievement.

"Bravo, Miss Finnigan!" said Professor Flitwick between applauding. He then realized that the fire hadn't been put out completely, so he shouted the counter charm to spray water on it, and mend the robes.

Katie had impressed the class, yet again. Yes, Katie Finnigan, the brightest Hogwart's student of her year, maybe even her generation. All of these amazing things that she did. Were they really that impressive? No one had actually seen her do any of the great things she was known for. In her second year, the class was instructed to turn a snake into a hairpin. A student (probably Neville again) had lost control of his snake, and distracted the class. Katie just took a pin out of her hair, and set the snake free outside the class door. The previous year, in Defence Against The Dark Arts, she always narrowly escaped ever having to demonstrate things in front of the class. The only time she had to do something was when she had to defeat a hinkypunk. She yelled out a made up spell, and all that came out of her wand was smoke. When the class got too foggy, she just beat the creature up, until it passed out. Once the smoke cleared, the entire class thought that Katie was a hero. She didn't feel like one, because she was the only one who knew her secret.

There wasn't anyone who knew that Katie was a squib, and she hoped that there was no one who had actually caught on yet. She had been so successful throughout her years, and her parents were so proud of her. They were one of the few pure blood families left. What would they have thought if their only daughter had no magical powers at all? It would crush them. And what if the other students found out? They would feel pretty bad if a squib had done so much better. It would probably even send Hermoine into insanity. She could never bring herself to telling anyone.

Lunchtime had come, and Katie entered the Great Hall. She immediately spotted Kim at the Gryffindor table. She was sitting with Harry, Ron, and the Weasley twins. She walked over to the table and said, "Hey guys. What's up?" Everyone looked up from their conversation, except for Fred and George. They seemed to be quarrelling over something.

"Nothing much," said Kim. "We're just listening to these two bicker over music." Ron and Harry shook their heads at the pair.

"I see. What kind of music?" Katie asked.

"Well," began Ron. "Fred is really into punk rock music, and George prefers jazz music. They are arguing over which genre is the best. I personally don't like either of them."

"Shut up," said Fred, and he went back to his argument. Katie had no idea that George had such good taste in music. She never really got a chance to get to know him. Katie also realized something - George was kind of cute. Even though he was a twin, George stood out. Why had she never realized this attraction before?

"Well, I'm really hungry, so I'm gonna go eat my lunch now." She started to walk to her table, when she heard George speak.

"Talk to you later!" he said. Katie almost tripped over her shoelaces. She made it to the table without any major damage. Justin then came down and sat next to her. They talked about the potions homework, until it was time for afternoon classes.

The afternoon wasn't very exciting. But the again, she DID have history and astrology. History consisted of listening to stories about things that happened hundreds of years ago. Katie was bummed, because she didn't have any of her friends in that class. Astrology was the same. She had a bunch of Slytherins in that class, and she had no desire to talk to any of them.

The rest of the week went by really slowly, and the homework piled up really fast. By Friday, she had about 4 parchment rolls worth of just potions work! Luckily, all of her homework was written assignments. Most of the classes that Katie took required as little actual magic doing as possible. Potions, History, Arithmetic, Ancient Runes were just some of the subjects that she took.

Once it was finally Friday night, Katie decided that she wanted to have some fun. She would do her homework on Saturday. She set off down the corridor, in search of one of her friends. First, she found Michelle, standing outside the Fat Lady portrait.

"Michelle!" she said. "How come you're outside of here?"

Michelle replied, "I'm waiting for Kim. Then we're going to go pick up Jenny. And on the way, I was going to pick you up too. We're gonna go take turns using Kim's broomstick."

"Sounds fun. Is it just the four of us?" Katie hoped Michelle would say no.

"Yes," said Michelle. "Why? Is there anyone that you would like to join us?" She seemed interested in Katie's comment.

"N..No. Who else would I want to come? It's not like a have a crush on anyone right now. I have to focus on my studies. I'm not like you and your love for Harry Potter." Katie said the Harry Potter part extra loud. Michelle shot Katie a dirty look. Kim emerged from the portrait with her broomstick, as well as Harry potter and George Weasley.

"Hey guys. I hope you don't mind these ones coming with us tonight. Harry and George both have extra brooms. And poor George is lonely tonight," she said in a mocking tone.

"Aww, why is he lonely?" asked Michelle in a concerned tone.

"Because," said George. "Fred went out on a date with some girl in Hufflepuff." Katie thought he looked so cute when he was sad. She just wanted to go over and hug him. She decided not to, as he would probably be creeped out by it. The group set off towards the dungeons, where Jenny was waiting. She was probably getting impatient, because they were late leaving.

When they picked up Jenny, they all headed outside for some well-needed fresh air. Everyone took turns riding Kim and George's broomstick. No one really got to use Harry's, because him and Michelle kept going for rides together and flirting. Katie wondered why she couldn't do the same thing with George. She wished that Jenny would hurry up and finish on his broom, so she could have a try.

It finally came for Katie to ride on the broom. "Do you know how to ride one of these well?" Katie wanted to fall over.

All she could get out was, "no."

"Alright, I'll show you then. Here, get on the broom." he said as he picked her up and placed her is the right position. He then climbed on the broom as well, and the shot off of the ground. Katie loved the feeling of being so high, and the fact that she was with George made it even better.

Back on the ground, Jenny was waiting alone. Everyone else was on a broom, except for her. She was watching all of her friends on their broomsticks. Michelle and Harry were so cute together! Katie and George looked pretty close too. That was odd. Jenny had no idea that there was something going on between those two. She would wait until later to ask her. Jenny then continued watching the sunset, until she saw Draco walk by. He was with that pansy ass Pansy. Well, he wasn't actually with her. She just looked like she was following him, and he didn't seem too interested. Draco walked by and winked at Jenny. Jenny smiled back at him, and she shot a dirty look at Pansy, who looked shocked at Draco's action. Jenny laughed to herself, and went back to waiting for her friend to come back. Kim arrived on the ground first, then Katie and George. Jenny had lost sight of Michelle and Harry, but no one bothered to look for them. The remaining members of the group decided to go back to the castle, since it was getting dark outside. George and Kim had quidditch practice in the morning, so they needed a lot of rest.

While they were walking, Jenny and Katie walked slowly behind the rest of the group.

"So, I see you and George had a good time tonight." Jenny said.

"What do you mean by that?" Katie was scared. Jenny knew something.

"I mean, did he ask you out up there? You guys looked so into each other tonight! Even Kim noticed! Don't tell me that there wasn't anything there, because we all saw it." Katie's face went from slightly pasty, to full out ghostly. She was beginning to resemble Peeves.

"Can we not discuss this while he's so close?" she said in a quiet voice.

"Fine," said Jenny. "We will discuss your love matters tomorrow. Honestly, I think you should tap that! He's a cool guy." Katie was happy when she heard this.

The rest of the walk mainly consisted of everyone making fun of each other, but then they finally separated when Professor Snape threatened to take off points if they didn't get to the dorms by the time he counted to ten. The group said their good nights, and left their separate ways.

Katie fell asleep right away, thinking about the perfect night she just had.


	3. Match of Doom

The Match Of Doom

The weekend went by really fast. No one even had enough time to finish their homework! None of the other girls had been in contact with Michelle since Friday night, when she took off with Harry. She was never at meals, and no one had caught her wandering the halls like she usually did. Jenny, Kim and Katie were getting worried.

"Has this girl locked herself in her dorm room or something? Or are we just going crazy?" asked Jenny. The three friends set off to search for her.

As they walked through the corridors, they came across Justin. He was heading in the direction of the Hufflepuff common room.

"Justin!" yelled Kim. "Do you know where Michelle is? Has she even come out of her room all weekend?"

Justin replied, "I don't even think she's spent any time in the dorm other than to sleep. She leaves the common room in the morning in a good mood, and then comes back at night in an even better one!"

The girls all looked at each other. What could Michelle have possibly been doing all weekend long?

Jenny said, "Did you ever happen to see which way she went, when she left the common room, or even who she was with?"

"Well," he started. "I did see her walk away from the room with a guy this morning. All I saw was their backsides. He had really messy hair, but I didn't get to see his face." The girls all started to giggle. They knew exactly what was going on. Justin didn't understand what was going on, so he decided to set off to his original destination.

"Okay, so at least we know who she's with. It's just a matter of finding out what they're up to, and where they are." said Katie.

Jenny replied, "I don't think I want to know what they're doing!" Kim agreed with the statement. They all started down the hall. Kim had quidditch practice, so Katie and Jenny were going to walk her there.

The girls crossed the grounds towards the quidditch pitch, and saw people on their brooms already. Angelina Johnson, Gryffindor's captain, was shouting out orders at the Weasley twins, who seemed to be fooling around. When Katie saw George, she turned a bright shade of red. Jenny and Katie said good-bye to Kim, and climbed the stairs in the stands so they could watch.

They reached the top of the stairs, and saw that there was someone else watching the practice.

"Michelle!" they both yelled. "Where have you been all weekend?"

Michelle was startled by the noise and said, "Oh! Hey you guys. Well, you see, I was, uh, studying all weekend. I just came out for some air!"

"Sure you were. Justin told us he saw you leave with someone. Could that someone possibly be - HARRY POTTER?" Jenny had an evil grin on her face. Michelle's eyes widened.

She was about to deny it, but it wasn't worth it. "Alright. I'm not gonna lie to you. I was with Harry all weekend. We're kinda seeing each other now."

"OH MY GOD!" the others said in unison. Katie then said, "Do you think it'll get serious?"

Michelle said, "Well, I sure hope it does!"

Katie and Jenny were so excited for Michelle, that they didn't even notice that Cho Chang from Ravenclaw was sitting a few rows behind them. Everyone at Hogwart's knew that she wanted Harry really badly. Actually, she wanted practically every guy in the whole school. It was her who sabotaged Jenny's relationship with Cedric a few months before he died in their fourth year. Jenny had never completely gotten over it. Cho's icy eyes stayed fixed on Michelle, as she continued to tell stories about her and Harry.

Jenny, Kim, Michelle and Katie spent the rest of the afternoon sitting by the lake, discussing their love lives. Kim was in a serious relationship with Oliver Wood. He used to be the captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team. It was hard for them to maintain a relationship, but they visited during the summer, and on all holidays. She was busy with school, and he was busy playing quidditch professionally. Kim missed him very much, since she hadn't gotten an owl from him since the week before school started. Michelle updated Kim about all of the weekend's happenings. Everyone was so excited that Michelle and Harry were now an item. Jenny was single. She hadn't dated anyone since Cedric, but she was getting pretty close.

"Seriously Jenny," said Kim. "Why don't you just ask him out? He wants you so badly, how can you not see it?"

Jenny said shyly, "I don't see it. We are really good friends, and I don't think he's interested in me. I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Listen, shut up. You like Draco, and he likes you. End of story, alright? Ok, Katie, is there anyone that you have had your eye on?" asked Michelle. Kim and Jenny's eyes lit up. They knew that Katie was interested in someone, and they wanted confirmation.

"Okay, but you can't say anything to anyone. Especially you, Kim." Katie said quietly.

"Why me? I don't have a big mouth!" Kim replied.

"No, it's not that," Katie started. Her voice was now becoming very shaky. "He's in your house, and you both participate in a common activity."

"Like, say, QUIDDITCH?" Jenny interrupted. Katie glared at Jenny. It was not a pleasant look at all. Kim found it to be very funny. Michelle was slightly confused.

"Alright. I'm going to tell you guys now. Are you sure you won't say anything? Ok, enough stalling. I – like - George Weasley." Katie could hardly get those last two words out of her mouth.

A burst of excited screams and giggles erupted from the area that the girls were sitting. The flock of birds sitting in that tree took off away from the noise.

"I knew it! I knew it!" was all Jenny and Kim could say. Michelle was laughing so hard; she could hardly sit up straight.

"It's not that funny, you guys. I only realized it on Friday. When we went flying, it was so - magical." Katie had never thought she'd ever hear herself saying something so corny in her entire life.

Michelle then said, "Some hooking up must be done! Kim, I think you should make it happen."

"I agree," nodded Jenny. "You guys were so cute together the other day!"

"Oh shut up," grunted Katie. The girls spent the rest of their day off laughing by the lake, and discussing ways to get George and Katie together. The sun was setting when they finally separated.

Monday did not get off to a good start for Michelle. In the morning, she had double Potions with Snape. He took off ten points off of Hufflepuff, just because she associated herself with Harry Potter.

"How could someone lower themselves to consider that boy a companion? Just like his father he is, a real brat," Snape mumbled to himself, as he walked by to check on everyone's potions. Divination didn't go that well either. Professor Trelawney gazed into Michelle's crystal ball, and declared that she would marry next week and die four days after that.

Lunchtime had finally come. It took forever just to get to the half point of the day! Michelle wandered into the Great Hall. She spotted her usual lunch buddies, but there was someone new to the table. Cho Chang was sitting right in Michelle's spot!

"Uh, hello Cho," Michelle mumbled. She was trying really hard to sound pleasant, but it wasn't working.

"Hello, Michelle. That's right, isn't it? Such a boring name for such a boring person," Cho said in a cold voice.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Michelle replied.

"I heard that you're banging Potter. You do know that he's mine, didn't you?" Cho sneered.

"Get your facts right, Cho. We've never done anything like that. It's you who sleeps with guys after knowing them for twenty minutes." Michelle was proud of herself for this comment. Cho did not look impressed.

"What did you say?" She seemed to be getting quite cross.

Michelle shot back, "I said - you like to sleep with guys after you've known them for twenty minutes. In other words, it means you're a whore! I don't know how many relationships you've ruined just within the school! Who knows how many you've ruined outside too?" There was fire in Cho's eyes. She was ready to pounce. Cho stood up from the table and slapped Michelle across the face. The entire room stopped and looked in their direction.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Michelle jumped on top of Cho, and started punching. Cho was swatting back, with her razor sharp nails. Some people were scared, since they were not used to seeing muggle fighting. Chunks of hair were being pulled out of each other's heads, and there was even some blood spilled onto the floor. The chaos didn't stop, until Professor McGonagall came marching up the aisle.

"Stop this nonsense right now," she screamed. The two girls looked up at her with fear in their eyes. The Professor picked both of them up, and ordered them to her office.

"Continue eating, the show's over. Move on with your lives," barked McGonagall. Everyone quickly went back to what they were originally doing.

Michelle and Cho entered Professor McGonagall's office, and took their seats across from her desk. She glared at both of the girls, and did not look pleased at all.

"Would someone like to explain to me why you girls started engaging in a muggle fight?" shed asked. Michelle and Cho just stared at her.

"She started it," Cho began. "She was calling me a slut, Professor! I think you should have her expelled!"

"Is this true, Miss Johnston?" McGonagall turned towards Michelle.

Michelle then said, "Actually, Professor. I called her a whore, and she was the one who hit me first. I think she should be the expelled one."

"I'm not going to suspend either of you, but I am going to give you a warning, as well as a detention. If either of you ever break another rule, I assure you, you will be expelled." McGonagall was quite serious. Both of the girls slowly stood up, and headed back to the Great Hall.

"You do know that I'm eventually gonna kick your ass, right?" said Cho.

"I'd like to see you try," Michelle retorted. "I think we should settle this the wizard way. Any coward can throw a punch. I want to see your magic skills. We'll have a duel." Cho stopped and thought for a second.

Then she replied, "Alright. I'm up for that. Tuesday night at 11:00, in the trophy room. Bring yourself, and your second - in case something should happen to you." Cho walked away cackling like an evil witch. Michelle stormed back to the Great Hall, and continued the rest of her afternoon in a miserable mood.

Night fell across the grounds, and people were starting to turn in. Michelle sat waiting in her common room. Cho said earlier that she had to bring her second. But who would she bring? She hadn't told all of her friends about the fight, since she avoided the other tables at dinnertime. Kim would be a good choice, since she was an athlete and all, but she had probably already fallen asleep. Jenny would be good too. The only thing was that she would have to send an owl to the Slytherin common room, and someone would surely rat her out if they found it. There was only one person left. Katie was a smart choice. She was near the top of all of her classes. She would be a great back up. Michelle quickly scribbled a note on a spare piece or parchment lying around.

Katie,

I know that this is short notice, but I really need your help. Cho wants to fight me at 11:00 in the trophy room. She said to bring a back up and, well, I thought that you would be the best choice. If you can, please meet me at 10:30 in the Great Hall, and we can leave together. Please don't let anyone else know about this, and reply as soon as possible.

From, Michelle

She quickly rolled up the parchment, and gave it to one of the other student's owls. It took off out the window. Michelle sat, waiting for a response.

About twenty minutes later, the same owl came swooping through the window, with a smaller piece of parchment in its claws. Michelle took the parchment, and opened it quickly. It was Katie's handwriting.

She then read,

How did you get yourself involved in such nonsense? Cho is a whore, and always will be. You don't need to fight her. However, I will come back you up if you really need it. You should be lucky that you have people who are willing to help you in certain situations…

The letter continued on about the consequences of battling, and how much danger she is putting herself in. Michelle didn't care, because all that mattered was that Katie was going to be her back up. Michelle went to her room, and started practicing and memorizing her best spells.

The time went by at an amazing pace. By the time Michelle had looked up at her clock, it was already 10:28. She had to hurry fast, since she wanted to get there before Cho did. She grabbed her wand, and headed out of the common room.

Michelle sprinted towards the Great Hall, and she immediately saw Katie waiting for her.

"Wow, you're late. And I thought that I wasn't going to be here on time," informed Katie.

"Yes, I know," mumbled Michelle. "Now, can we please start heading to the room? If we get there early, we'll get to know our battling space a lot better."

"Our battling space?" said Katie. "You mean your battling space. I don't plan on participating in this unless it is absolutely necessary." Michelle and Katie headed towards the trophy room, hoping not to get caught by anyone in the corridors.

They reached the room long before Cho did. Michelle studied the surrounding area, looking for places that she would be able to hide from unfriendly spells and attacks. Katie stood back with her arms cross, mumbling to herself how irresponsible her friends are, and that they shouldn't act so childish.

It was getting later and later. Michelle was getting more anxious by the second. Katie also commented on how if Cho was willing to challenge someone, she should have the decency to show up on time.

It was finally 11:15 when Cho finally appeared. She was standing there with Britney, another Ravenclaw. People weren't too fond of her either. Michelle gave Cho an unpleasant glare, and stood her guard.

"Alright. Here's how it goes. When Britney raises her wand in the air we cast our spells. I'm sure you know at least a few. You know, simple spells we learned in first year!" Cho thought she was very clever with her comment. Michelle didn't think it was funny. Neither did Katie.

Michelle and Cho took their places on opposite end of the room. They got into their starting positions, and waited for their queue. Britney slowly raised her wand in the air, and when it got to its highest point, the battle began.

Cho started to recite her spell, "Tanta..." but Michelle was too quick for her.

"Expelliarmus!" she yelled, as the wand flew out of Cho's hand. She looked surprised, and scrambled to pick it up off of the floor. Michelle then had her chance to do another spell. But she was too late. Cho had picked up her wand too fast.

Cho yelled, "Tantamarina!" A bolt of lightning came out of her wand, and shot right at Michelle. It blew her off of her feet. Michelle got up and dusted herself off. The battle continued, and it seemed that no one was winning. Each spell was getting more challenging. Michelle had to think of something that would finish her off. She then remembered. It was so simple! Had she though of it earlier, the match would have been over in a few seconds. First, Cho had to be disarmed again.

Michelle did the "Expelliarmus" spell once more, but this time, the wand flew too far away for Cho to get to it in time. Michelle now had her chance. She shouted, "Wingardium Leviosa!" Cho slowly started to rise up in the air.

"Let me down, you whore!" she screamed, and Michelle led her around the room, occasionally bumping her into the sharp trophies. Katie watched in amazement.

She sure hoped that Michelle wouldn't die or get injured. Then she'd be left to do magic spells. It would expose her deepest, darkest secret. She couldn't even do a simple battle. Katie couldn't watch any more of the fight, so she covered her hands with her face. Michelle had decided that she had had enough fun with Cho, so she decided to finish her off. She drove Cho right into one of the trophy cabinets. There was a loud CRASH, and Cho fell to the floor. Katie and Britney just stood there, looking at Michelle. Michelle just looked at Cho. She lay there, moaning in pain, struggling to free herself.

Michelle walked over to Cho and said, "Yeah, I remembered a few first year spells. Now stay away from me, or I'll mess you up again." Michelle picked up Cho's wand, and threw it at her.

"Come on, Katie. Let's go." Michelle said with confidence. They both strolled out of the trophy room, and started to walk back to their rooms.

"Michelle, that was SUPER!" Katie exclaimed.

"Why thank you," Michelle replied. "That bitch got what was coming to her." The rest of the walk was mostly silent, so Filch or Mrs. Norris, or anyone else for that matter wouldn't catch them out of bed. It was a shock that no one had heard the massive crash in the trophy room. Snape especially was always looking for ways to suspend people who were not in Slytherin.

They reached the Great Hall, and Michelle turned to Katie.

"Thanks so much for being my second, tonight. I know that if something happened to me, you would have taken care of her!" Michelle seemed so grateful. Katie didn't know what to say. If something did happen to Michelle, Katie wouldn't have been able to save the day.

She gave Michelle a weak smile and said, "No problem. I'm sure you'd do the same for me." There was a moment of silence, before the girls decided that they had better get to bed. They said good night, and head off towards their rooms.

Cho was stuck in the trophy room all night, so Britney had to go get help. The two were caught, and the news got all over the school. Britney got a detention and 100 points taken off of Ravenclaw. Cho on the other hand, was expelled the next morning. She packed her bags, and Dumbledore saw her to the train. She left the school in tears.

Britney tried to blame Katie and Michelle, but no one bought her story. Michelle and Katie caught each other's eyes the next day, and they both had smirks on their faces.


	4. Into the Forbidden

Into The Forbidden 

All of Hogwart's had found out about the fight between Michelle and Cho. None of the professors believed that it was true, but the students praised them for their achievement. Katie and Michelle couldn't walk down the hall without students (especially girls), thanking them for getting rid of Cho. They liked the attention.

Michelle and Katie didn't meet up with Jenny and Kim until they all had Care of Magical Creatures together. Hagrid was giving a lesson on unicorn hairs, and its uses other than being the core of a wand. As exciting as it may have been, the girls had more interesting things to talk about.

"What exactly happened last night?" Jenny asked. Michelle went into a play by play of the entire battle. Kim and Jenny watched her with amazement. They gasped at all the shocking parts, and laughed when Cho was defeated. They all spent the rest of the class talking about how great it was to have Cho gone, occasionally glancing up at the lesson. Michelle saw Harry from across the class. He was taking notes with Ron and Hermoine. He looked up and saw her. He winked, and went back to his work. Michelle smiled, and went back to her conversation.

Jenny was sitting in the Great Hall, chatting with Draco, when Kim came running up to their table.

"Jenny! Guess who I just got a letter from?" She could hardly contain her excitement.

"Um - your mother?" Jenny had no idea what was going on.

Kim sat down at the table and shoved a letter in her face. "No! Just read it!" Jenny unrolled the parchment, and began to read.

My darling Kim,

I apologize for not being able to write to you recently. My coach has been having practices non-stop, and I have spent the last three weeks playing quidditch or sleeping. I thought that I gave the teams tough practices at Hogwart's. Boy, was I wrong! Anyways, enough about that. I really miss you. We need to see each other soon. My team will be playing a game right near Hogwart's. If you can get away from the school, I think you should come. You can bring a friend as well, because I have a bunch of free passes. Write back to me, and I will arrange a port key outside of the grounds for you. Tell everyone I say hello, and I hope to see you soon. ;-)

Love always, Oliver

"Awwwww, that's so cute!" Jenny said. "Are you going to go see him?"

"Of course!" Kim replied. "Oliver also said that I could bring a friend. Are you up for it?"

"I don't want to be the 3rd wheel, Kim," said Jenny.

"Bring someone else!" Kim looked over at Draco, and smiled at Jenny.

"You want me to bring - Draco? Are you serious?" Jenny couldn't help but give a slight grin.

"Of course! It will give you guys a chance to - bond. Heh heh heh." Jenny shushed Kim, and turned to Draco.

"Uh, Draco? Can you come here for a second?" Draco looked up from his meal and looked at her.

"Alright, what do you want?"

Jenny then said, "Are you up for an adventure? Kim got some free passes for a professional quidditch game, and there's an extra one if you want it. Oliver's team will be playing."

Draco did't even hesitate when he replied, "Yes!" Jenny was very excited with the news. Kim got up from the table, and hurried back to her common room, so she could reply to Oliver. Draco then focused all of his attention on Jenny.

"So, when is this game happening? And how are we going to get out of here, without anyone finding out?"

"I have no idea. Kim is gonna reply to him, and I guess he'll send back all of the details. All I know is that we'll be travelling by port key to and from the game. We'll have to sneak out during the late afternoon, and hope to be back before the next morning." Draco had a twinkle in his eye. Any chance he had to do something bad, he would take it.

"This is going to be very exciting. Well, minus the fact that Kim and Oliver will be there, but I'm sure they'll go off somewhere together. You and I will have a good time, won't we?" Jenny was covering her cheeks, so Draco wouldn't notice how much she was blushing.

"Yeah, we will have a great time!" Jenny and Draco went back to their lunches. Neither of them knew how happy the other one was.

About three days later, Kim got another letter from Oliver. It gave all of the details that they would need to know. The game was taking place on Friday night. This was good news, since they didn't have to worry about being back in time for classes the next day. They would just leave when they were done, and come back sometime on Saturday. Jenny told Draco about the news, and the three of them started to plan how they would get off of the grounds.

During their break, Kim, Jenny and Draco met on the edge of the forbidden forest. They were quietly discussing their ideas, when Michelle and Katie walked by.

"What the hell are they talking about over there?" asked Katie.

"Well, I know why Jenny is over there, but Kim? Why is she talking to Draco?" They were both very confused by what they were seeing. Usually Slytherins and Gryffindors hated each other. Draco never liked even being around Kim. Now they were hanging out together? Katie and Michelle went over to investigate. They walked over to where Jenny, Draco and Kim were standing.

"Hello there," said Michelle. "What are you guys talking about?" The three of them stared at Katie and Michelle. They wanted as few people to know as possible, because if the news got out, it would ruin all chances of seeing the game.

"Uh, Michelle! Katie! We were, uh, just discussing - our Potions homework! Yeah, that's it, the Potions homework." Jenny seemed relieved that she was able to come up with such a story.

"That homework was so easy!" Katie exclaimed. "I finished it in about fifteen minutes! What do you guys need help with?"

Kim looked scared. "Actually, we just sorted everything out. We know what we're doing now! Thanks anyway!" Break was over, and it was time for everyone to go to their next class. The group split up, and Kim and Jenny set off for Herbology. At least they'd get to plan everything out. Jenny would tell Draco the details later.

Friday morning came slower than Kim, Jenny and Draco were hoping. Classes seemed to drag on for ten times as long as they usually did. Once the day was done, the three of them began to get their things ready for their big night out. Gold, extra clothing and binoculars were only a few of the things that they had packed. The three were to meet in front of the Great Hall at 7:00, where they would set off to locate the port key.

As soon as the clock struck 7, Jenny, Draco and Kim all started to head towards their meeting place. They were all right on time, so they left the front doors right away, heading towards the Forbidden Forest

"Alright, Oliver told me that the port key was set up right outside of Hogsmeade. He said it would be in the form of a goblet." They continued their journey to find the port key.

They walked through the forest for what seemed like half an hour, when Draco suddenly said, "Look! That's it, over there!" They approached the lonely goblet sitting in the middle of a clearing in the forest. Everyone gathered around the goblet and got a grip on it. They were immediately transported.

When the three had arrived, they were in a place they had never seen before. It seemed to be a massive stadium in the middle of nowhere. They were surrounded by trees, where no muggle would ever be able to find it. The quidditch field was huge, and there was a crowd that was similar in size. They decided to look for the changing rooms, so they could get their tickets from Oliver.

While walking through the crowds, Kim heard a voice shout, "Kim! Over here!" It was Oliver. He looked much more muscular than when he was at Hogwart's, and he had such a bright smile on his face. So did Kim. They ran towards each other, and joined in a long embrace, that ended in a sweet kiss. Jenny and Draco tried not to stare, but they also avoided making eye contact with each other.

"Oliver, I've missed you so much!" Kim seemed quite content in his arms.

"I've missed you too," he replied. "Jenny! It's so nice to see you again, and - Draco Malfoy? How have you been keeping?" Oliver didn't look so pleased to see Draco.

"Well, I am pretty good. I mean, I am getting to see a professional quidditch match. Then again, my father could get me in any time I wanted." Jenny elbowed Draco in the ribs to stop him from causing any trouble.

"I see. Alright, I've got your tickets for you. They're V.I.P. so you'll have quite a way to walk. Once the game is over, meet me outside of the change rooms, alright? I better go now, and you should too. The game starts in twenty minutes. Bye!" He gave Kim a quick peck on the cheek, and Jenny a hug. He limply shook Draco's hand, and took off to prepare for the match.

"Ok, I guess we should head up to our seats. I don't want to miss any of the game!" Kim started walking up the spiral staircase at a fast pace, while Jenny and Draco followed behind. They had no interest in catching up.

The match was set to start at 8:30 sharp. The stadium filled up quickly as the minutes were going by. Soon after, the place was packed with thousands of fans, cheering on their favourite quidditch team. Oliver was on Puddlemere United, so Kim, Jenny and Draco were all cheering for them. The players had zoomed out onto the pitch, getting ready to start. Kim had her binoculars, so she looked into them to get a better look at Oliver. He winked at her just before the quaffle and bludgers were released.

The referee stepped out onto the pitch, and blew her whistle. The bludgers and the golden snitch shot straight into the air, and started flying around the pitch. She sat on her broom, and threw the quaffle straight into the air. The match had begun.

The Kruchwig team had got the quaffle first. The chasers threw it back and forth down the pitch as they flew towards Oliver. He was very concentrated on what he was doing. One of the chasers went to throw the quaffle but - Oliver had saved it. Kim sat looking lovingly at Oliver throughout the entire game, whether the action was on his side or not.

About an hour and a half had passed, and still neither seeker had caught the snitch. The score was 110 for Puddlemere, and 20 for Kruchwig. Oliver was an extremely good keeper. The only thing was, the beaters on the other team were quite good as well. Just as Oliver was about to make a fantastic save, one of the beaters had smacked a bludger in Oliver's direction. It hit him right in the head, but he managed to stay on his broom. The referee called for a time out, and rewarded a penalty to Puddlemere.

"Oh my God! I hope he's alright!" Kim yelled. She had terror in her eyes as the medic wizards came out to see if his arm was fully functioning.

"Finally, there's some action in the game!" Draco looked pleased to see Oliver injured, since he was a Gryffindor when he attended Hogwart's. Jenny hit him in the stomach even harder than she did before.

"Ouch! What was that for?" he said as he clutched the area he had been hit. Jenny gave him cut eye and looked at Kim. He got the message and sunk into his seat, hoping that she didn't hear what he said as well. Oliver was alright, and his team set up to take their penalty. Puddlemere scored, and the game continued. It continued on until around midnight, when the Puddlemere chaser finally caught the snitch. The crowd went wild, especially Kim and Jenny. Draco sat there and clapped quietly. He had wanted to other team to win, so he could see Oliver lose.

The announcer said in a loud voice, "And the game had ended with a score of 300 for Puddlemere, and 20 Kruchwig. A fantastic game played by the keeper, Oliver Wood. Good job to the rest of the players on a superb game!" The crowd continued to go wild until all of the players had left the pitch.

Kim darted towards the door, and sped down the stairs to meet Oliver. Jenny and Draco stayed where they were.

"They need some alone time," said Jenny.

"Yeah, I don't want to be around to see them snogging again" he replied. Jenny laughed at his comment. "I think that you and I should have some fun, because I know we won't see those two for at least another few hours."

"Uh - what do you er - want to do?" asked Jenny. A slight grin came to Draco's face, but he quickly changed emotions when he realized what he had done.

"I dunno. What do you want to do?" They both sat there, trying to think of something interesting to do.

Jenny then said, "Why don't we go for a walk through the forest around here? I'm sure it'll be interesting enough."

"That sounds good," said Draco. Him and Jenny then proceeded to walk down the spiral staircase, and walk towards the forest. Luckily, there was a path so they wouldn't get too lost in it.

Jenny and Draco walked in silence until Draco said, "So, what's new with you?"

"Nothing. Anything new with you?" she said.

"Nope. How's your love life?" Draco looked anxious to hear Jenny's answer.

"Well, if I actually had one, I would tell you all about it!" The two of them laughed, and went to sit down on a near-by bench. "Has Draco got his eye on someone?"

"Of course not! Who did you think I was dating, Pansy?"

"Yes!" Draco did not seem impressed. "I mean, you guys are the couple of Hogwart's! Pansy Malfoy. Has a nice ring to it, don't ya think?"

"Most certainly not!" he started. "I mean, I'd rather it be Jenny Malfoy than Pansy Malfoy." There was an awkward silence that lasted about five minutes. Neither Jenny nor Draco knew what to say after that.

Finally, Draco spoke up. "Hey, it's almost 2:00 in the morning. Do you think those two have had their fun? I'm getting quite tired."

"Alright. We should be heading back to the stadium and see about the sleeping situation. I don't think it's worth going back to the school tonight. There's too many risks, and I think we've taken enough of those tonight." Jenny and Draco got up from their bench and walked back the same way that they came from.

When they got back to the stadium, the area was still quite full of excited people, some of whom were a little on the drunk side. Draco and Jenny walked through the crowd in hopes of finding Kim and Oliver. Sure enough, they found them right in the middle of the crowd, embraced in a long kiss.

"Oh good grief," said Jenny. Draco shielded his eyes so he didn't have to see anything. "Are you guys finished, or have your lips not detached yet?" Jenny's comment startled Kim and Oliver and they jumped back from each other.

"Jenny, don't do that! You scared us!" Kim looked disappointed that she was interrupted.

"Where were you guys?" asked Oliver. He winked at Jenny.

"Haha Oliver, you're so funny. When you guys were expressing your love in a large crowd, Draco and I were trying to figure out where we are going to sleep tonight."

Oliver laughed. "I bet I know where you both would like to sleep tonight - in each others arms!" Jenny and Draco both looked away from each other to hide the expressions on their faces.

"You are not funny at all, Oliver. Seriously, where are we sleeping, Kim? You were the planner of this adventure."

"Um - Oliver, do you know anywhere around here that we could stay? We don't have much gold left, so it has to be cheap."

"You guys can stay in our tent. We're not packing up until tomorrow morning. There's plenty of room for the three of you. It's just that Jenny and Draco will have to share a bed."

"Oh good grief," Jenny said. "Why must you be such an ass?"

"Because I am cool," said Oliver. They all realized how late it was, and decided to go to bed. Kim, Jenny and Draco had to get up early to catch a portkey back to Hogwart's. Oliver led the way back towards his team's tents.

Once they reached the tents, they were ready to fall down right on the spot. Oliver opened the tent and they all went inside. The tent was full of beds that were slowly being filled up by the team players. Even Kim couldn't resist checking some of them out. Jenny looked like Christmas had come early. Draco and Oliver didn't look very impressed.

"Alright, these bunks seem to be unoccupied. You can all sleep in them. I'm really tired, so I'm gonna go to sleep right now. Good night all of you." Oliver yawned, then gave Kim a goodnight kiss. Jenny got a lazy hug, and Draco didn't get anything at all. Not that he was complaining.

Jenny was also yawning, but she managed to get out, "You guys, I'm going to sleep too. I don't even feel like talking anymore." Kim and Draco agreed, and they all climbed into their separate bunks. They fell asleep immediately.

Morning had come too soon for everyone. The sun was shining all across the grounds, and the weather was lovely. Kim was the first to get up. She walked across the room to get Oliver. She found him sitting up in his bed, already dressed.

"Good morning my love," he said.

"Aww, good morning to you too!" Kim gave Oliver a light kiss on the lips.

"Sleep well?"

"Yeah, actually. What time is it?" Oliver looked at his watch.

"It is 11:00 in the morning. What time are you guys going to leave?" Oliver looked sad when he said this.

"Whenever Sleeping Beauty and the Cold Prince wake up," Kim replied. "I wouldn't put it past Jenny to sleep until dinner time." Kim and Oliver went outside the tent to get some food.

Draco had gotten up before Jenny. There was no one else in the tent, so he climbed into Jenny's bed and looked over her.

"Jenny. Jenny. WAKE UP!" Jenny opened her eyes quickly and screamed. Her reflexes brought he straight out of bed and her head smacked right into Draco's.

"Ouch!" they both yelled.

"Good morning," said Draco, who was holding his head.

"Hello. Where is everyone?"

"That's a good question. I think we should probably go outside. We'll have to be heading back soon." They went into separate areas of the tent to get dressed and met up at the tent opening. They both went outside together and found Oliver and Kim sitting at a table.

"Look who's finally decided to join us!" said Kim. "Did you sleep enough?"

"No," replied Jenny. "Not nearly enough. It's too early for me." Jenny and Draco joined the table, and they enjoyed their breakfast, which was lunch to everyone else.

It was almost 4:00 when Jenny, Draco and Kim decided that it was time to leave. Oliver walked them back to where their portkey was. They found it in less time than it had taken before. Kim and Oliver gave each other one last kiss, and Kim slowly walked towards the portkey, which Jenny and Draco were already holding.

A few seconds later, 4:00 had come. They were quickly transported back to the opening that they had come to the day before. Walking through the Forbidden Forest didn't seem very long. Soon, they saw the end of the forest, and Hogwart's castle.

Before they could walk out of the forest, they had to wait until Hagrid went back into his cabin.

As soon as Hagrid went back inside, Draco, Kim and Jenny scurried across the field towards the school.

"Alright, we made it!" Kim said through heavy breaths. They had run extremely fast across the field hoping that no one would catch them.

"We are the masters! Do you think Katie and Michelle missed us? Should we tell them?"

"They probably were too preoccupied with being the heroines of the day to remember we even existed. I think we should tell them, just not now when we still have a high chance of getting caught. Don't tell anyone about this. Even you, Draco. Don't go off telling Crabbe and Goyle and such. Or else I'll have Jenny kick your ass." Kim seemed serious, but Draco wasn't scared at all.

"Yeah right. Jenny would never kick my ass, would you?" Jenny looked at him.

"If you got me expelled, I would kick your ass across the Atlantic!" Draco gave a scared laugh. Kim and Jenny thought it was quite funny.

Suddenly, Michelle came around the corner. She was being followed by a group of admirers. She looked a little annoyed by them.

"Jenny! Kim! Draco - Where were you guys this morning? You missed breakfast and lunch!" Michelle was eyeing them suspiciously.

Jenny looked worried. She tried to think up an excuse. "Dude, we're talking about me here! And Kim. We've only been up like, two hours!"

"Good point," said Michelle. "Where did you go off to last night then?"

"What do you mean?" said Kim. "We just assumed that you were on a hot date with Harry, and had no interest in seeing us. We decided to have our own adventure." Kim, Jenny and Draco all sniggered.

"Alright," replied Michelle. "I don't even want to know what stupidness you were up to. Do you wanna come with me to the Owlery? I need to send a letter to my mum."

"Ok," said Jenny. "We shall go to the Owlery, too. I think I'm due to write a letter to my family as well. Draco, are you going to come with us?"

"Nah, I think I'll go find Crabbe and Goyle. I need to go bully some people. I'll see you later, Jenny. Bye ladies." Draco turned around, and strolled in the direction of the Slytherin common room.

Michelle, Kim and Jenny went in the other direction towards the Owlery. Jenny and Michelle sent their letters, and they went down to dinner soon after that. They met up with Katie when dinner was over, and they enjoyed a nice evening sitting and chatting under their usual tree. The rest of the weekend was pretty laid back, since none of them had much homework.

When the four girls were talking, Katie said, "Man, this has got to be one of the most uneventful weekends ever. Nothing fun and exciting happened."

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure of that!" said Jenny. Her and Kim laughed evilly, but Katie and Michelle didn't even bother to ask.


	5. Fall Weekend

Fall Weekend

The end of September was approaching and to the students at Hogwart's, that meant two things. A Hogsmeade trip on Friday afternoon, and a big ball on Saturday night. All of the students were anxiously waiting for the day to come when they could go down into the village. The guys all went to Honeyduke's Sweet Shop or Zonko's Joke Shop. The girls all fled to the local boutiques in order to find the perfect dress robes to wear to the ball. There were so many different colours and styles to choose from, sometimes the girls spent their entire afternoons just trying on dress robes. Michelle, Kim, Katie and Jenny were no exception.

Friday morning had finally come, and everyone was sitting at their tables, discussing what they're going to wear on Saturday. The girls were huddled in front of the entrance to the Great Hall.

"O.K, just so you all know, I am going to wear red tomorrow night," said Jenny. "And if I see any of you wearing the same, I will kick you."

"That's alright. I'm gonna get myself something in black!" Kim was looking forward to purchasing some new robes.

"Ugh, alright then. Black is very boring, so it will suit you."

"HEY!" shouted Kim. Michelle and Katie laughed out loud, and noticed that a few people were staring at them.

"Dude, I'm just joking. Good grief. What colours are you two going to get?" Jenny stared at Katie and Michelle. They pondered for what seemed like ten minutes.

"Well, I haven't exactly decided yet," said Katie. "But I was thinking of either green or orange."

"Woah, that's awesome," said Michelle. "I'm just trying to figure out what shade of blue I would like to wear the most."

"Don't get baby blue – it's a crappy colour!" shouted Jenny.

"Jenny," said Kim. "Shut up."

Michelle looked down at her watch and said, "Shit you guys, class is going to start in like, three minutes. We better go!" All of the students in the Great Hall also realized this, and the massive crowd travelled through the castle to reach their morning classes.

Since the afternoon was dedicated to Hogsmeade, all of the classes were compressed to fit in the morning. None of the professors really felt like teaching anything, so they just let the students sit in the classroom and socialize as much as they wanted. Jenny, Kim, Michelle and Katie all had Muggle Studies together. They didn't really have any interest in the subject, but it was a good way for them to all be together. The Professor was busy marking homework from some other classes, so everyone else was indulged in their own conversations. Most of the class was discussing the dance. All of the girls in the class seemed more giggly than usual. It was probably due to the fact that they were all talking about dates.

"Obviously Michelle has a date. It'll be a magical night for you and Harry," Jenny said with her usual sarcasm.

"Funny. And has Draco asked you yet?" Michelle shot back.

"No, and I doubt he's going to," replied Jenny.

Kim then said, "You don't know that. I bet he'll ask you this afternoon. So you guys, if Jenny goes missing, we'll know where she's gone off to!"

"Oh man, that's great," said Katie.

Jenny looked quite cross at the others. They were talking so loud; the whole class probably heard their conversation.

"Katie, has George asked YOU yet? Or is he too much of a pansy to do it?"

"Actually," Katie started. "I think I might ask him today. Kim, do you know if he's going with anyone yet?"

"No way," said Kim. "He said that there's no one in the school who would consider going with him."

"AWWWWWWWWWW," said Michelle and Jenny in unison. "He doesn't know how wrong he is!"

"Katie, you should just do it. We'll like, meet them in the village or something. Then me, Jenny, Michelle and Fred can get lost so you can ask him." Everyone agreed with Kim's idea. A few minutes later, the ball rang and everyone set off for their last class of the morning.

All of the students were to finish eating their lunches before they left for the village. The first and second years were not allowed to go, so they had the afternoon to roam the grounds or hang out in their common rooms. At 12:30, everyone who had permission lined up outside of the Great Hall so Filch could check their names on the attendance. He walked by, checking to make sure that there was no one trying to sneak into the village. Once all of the students had arrived and were checked off, the group headed towards Hogsmeade.

"Man, we haven't walked this much since last year!" exclaimed Michelle.

"Well, I'm not so sure all of us have gone without long walks," replied Jenny. Her and Kim laughed to themselves. No one knew that they had snuck off to go see a Quidditch game the previous week. Jenny looked over to Draco, who was walking with Crabbe and Goyle. He glanced over towards where Jenny and the rest of the girls were walking. They both made eye contact; that is, until Jenny smacked right into a pole on the side of the road. Katie, Michelle and Kim laughed so hard, no one could help her up.

"Way to make an ass of yourself!" shouted Katie over everyone else's laughter. The rest of the journey was rather boring, aside from the occasional dirt ball thrown by some of the third year Slytherins at a group of unsuspecting Hufflepuffs. When all of the students made it to the entrance to Hogsmeade, they all scattered in every direction. The town was so lively, full of witches and wizards that were unfamiliar to Hogwart's students. The girls stood in the middle of the street, and argued over which store they should visit first.

"Come on you guys," said Jenny. "We all need to get our dress robes. Then we'll go shop for shoes and accessories. It's all part of the shopping plan that I've written up."

"Jenny," started Kim. "Can I not tell you enough times what a loser you are?"

"I think one more time should do it!" snapped Jenny.

"Personally, I think we should go to Zonko's." Everyone stopped to turn and look at Katie. "What?" she said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"You just want to go and stare at George. I think I'm going to tell him that you fancy him, because obviously you aren't going to," said Michelle.

"I am going to tell him!" protested Katie. "That's my mission of the day. But first, I think we should go shopping for all of our stuff for tomorrow night. Let's go." They all headed towards the local robes shop with their pockets loaded with coins, hoping to make some major purchases.

The girls walked into Lina's Lovely Robes. It was packed with girls from Hogwart's. Different colours were flying all over the entire room as girls were fighting to try on different robes. The robes were sorted out by colour, so the girls scattered in different directions. Katie ran to a rack of orange robes and snatched the first one she could get her hands on.

"Hm - I wonder what this will look like on me?" Katie said to herself. "Ooh! They have the same one in green!" She grabbed the green dress and surfed through the crowd to the nearest change room. Michelle was the second one to make her choice. She took Jenny's advice and decided that baby blue was not her colour, so she picked out royal blue robes and just knew they would be perfect. She went to the change room just to make sure.

Katie tried on both outfits, but she decided to go with the orange. She met up with Michelle and they headed to the front of the store to pay. On the way, they spotted Kim who was holding a set of robes in her hands. They were a dark shade of purple.

"Wow, Kim. You getting those?" asked Michelle.

"Yeah, it's totally hot. It's also a lot cheaper than the other robes in here! I looked at the black ones, and for some reason they're nearly twice as much. I've already paid, so we should get out of here. I hear Honeyduke's is having a sale, and I'm really hungry." Kim rubbed her empty stomach.

"I agree," replied Katie. "Wait, where the hell is Jenny? I haven't seen her since we got in here." Kim, Katie and Michelle looked around at the different areas of the store for Jenny. She wasn't in the green, blue, black, yellow, orange or purple sections. Sure enough, Michelle spotted her standing right between the red and pink robe sections. They walked up to where she was standing. Jenny had a puzzled look on her face.

"Um, Jenny? Why haven't you picked out your robes yet?" Kim asked. Jenny turned around and stared at her.

"Red - Hot Pink - I want both - " She turned around and stared at the robes again.

"Listen," Michelle started. "Just pick a dam dress. I'm sure Draco will think you're hot in anything you pick. I think pink is a crappy colour anyway. Why would you want it? Here, I'll pick the dam thing for you." Michelle closed her eyes and picked the first thing she could reach for. It was red. Jenny picked it up and examined it.

"Holey crap, Michelle! This is awesome. I have to go try it on first. I'll be back in a second you guys." Jenny hurried off to find an available change room.

"Yeah, and you better be fast. I'm getting hungrier every second," said Kim. In almost and instant, Jenny emerged from the crowd. She was wearing the robes she had tried on.

"So - what do you think?" Jenny did a little twirl.

"I think that you are a loser," replied Kim. "But on a more positive note, you look lovely. Now can we please go?"

"That's not nice, Kim. Fine, just let me pay for this. Oh Michelle, I'm excited! Thanks for picking this out!" Jenny hurried off to change back into her regular clothes. She paid for her robes, and the girls left the robes shop. Since Kim kept complaining, they started to walk towards Honeyduke's. The girls seemed to be in a very hyper mood, so they all took turns leading a sing-along. There were plenty of people staring at them, but they didn't care.

"Sweet dreams are made of these, who am I to disagree? I travelled the world and the seven seas, everybody's looking for something!" they all sung pretty much off key. Michelle did not appreciate the bad singing she was hearing. She stopped singing, soon followed by Katie and Kim. Since Jenny loved that song so much, she didn't realize that she was the only one singing.

"Some of them want to use you, some of them want to get used by you," she sang at the top of her lungs.

"Some of them want to abuse you, some of them want to be abused - " said a very familiar voice.

"What the frig! Who the hell said that?" Jenny shouted and nearly fell over. She turned around to curse at whoever startled her, but she was more surprised to see who it was. "Draco? What the hell, I had no idea you liked the Eurythmics!" Jenny said in an excited tone.

"Eew no. I don't like all that dance music crap. I like the Marilyn Manson version. That's how I knew the words." Draco looked at the package that Jenny was holding. "So, those your new dress robes? Let's see them!"

"No way!" Katie interrupted. "You can't see them until tomorrow night!"

"Uh, alright. What is this like, a wedding to you guys or something? You won't let anyone see your outfit until the exact right moment. Well, I guess I shall be off then. Have a nice day, ladies." He shook Jenny's hand and waved at the other girls.

"Did he just say what I think he did?" asked Kim.

"I think so," said Michelle. "He didn't even insult us!" The girls were so busy talking about Draco's random niceness; they didn't realize the note that he had put in Jenny's hand before he left. She didn't want anyone to see it, so she slipped it into her pocket and decided to read it later.

"I'm guessing we should make a trip to Zonko's now?" Jenny asked. "I believe Katie has some asking out to do."

"But Jenny, what happened to your shopping plan? We are supposed to go buy shoes and accessories and crap like that next," Katie said.

Jenny smiled. "No no no my dear, things have changed. See, I have squeezed "ask out George time" on my schedule after robes shopping and before accessories shopping. That way, you have more time to anticipate your hot date!" Michelle and Jenny had to literally drag Katie in the direction of the joke shop. It was quite a challenge, but they managed to get her into the store.

"You know what?" snarled Katie. You guys are a bunch of assholes! All of you!"

"Yeah, but we're still cool," said Michelle. She gave Kim and Jenny a high five. "Now, let's see where your lover has gone off to." Nobody had to look very far, because standing at the side of the store was Fred and George. They were in what seemed to be a long lasting conversation with the owner of the shop, and appeared to be making a deal of some sort. Almost all of the students knew that they had their own business and were trying to make it big as joke shop owners. The girls slowly pushed Katie to where Fred and George were standing. They didn't realize how strong Katie was, because it was a struggle to move her such a short distance. Both Fred and George turned around to look at Katie.

"Well, look who it is. Katie." George pretended to tip his hat to her. "Kim. Michelle. Jenny. How would you all be doing this afternoon? Find new robes for the ball?"

"Yes!" Jenny replied. "I got these really aweso - " Michelle elbowed her in the ribs.

"He wasn't talking to you, dumb ass," Michelle whispered.

"Good grief, I'm sorry." She clutched the area where she was elbowed.

"I did find something, actually," said Katie. "And speaking of the ball, George, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure. Fred, I'm trusting you to make us a deal. I'll be back in a few minutes." Katie and George walked out of the store for a little privacy.

"Dam, I can't believe she's actually doing it!" confessed Kim. "I would never have the balls to ask any guy out."

"Shall we go listen in, then?" asked Michelle.

"Obviously," said Jenny. "Fred, do you have a pair of those extendable ears on you?"

"Of course I do!" Fred reached into his pocket and took out the clever invention. They slowly crept over to the entrance and opened the door ever so slightly. It was just enough to get the ear out. The four of them huddled closely, so they could all hear what was being said.

"So - George, are you taking anyone to the ball tomorrow?"

"No, I don't think there's anyone in the entire school who would show up with me."

"Aww, don't say that. I'm sure there must be someone who would be willing to be your date."

"Like who?" Kim, Jenny, Michelle and Fred leaned in even closer to hear Katie's answer.

"Like me."

"Katie, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying, George, would you be my date for the ball tomorrow night?" There was a long pause.

"Oh my God, what happened?" shouted Jenny. "We didn't get to hear the answer! Dammit!" Fred tried to see what was going wrong with the ears, so he decided to pull it in for repair. He tugged on the ear, but it didn't come back.

"What the hell is going on," he wondered. Fred stood up and walked towards the door to pick up the ear. He opened the door and saw George standing right in front of him, extendable ears in hand.

"So, you thought you could listen in on my conversation, eh? Well, next time you try, make sure you don't use one of my own inventions against me." George tossed the ears into Fred's arms and walked back into the store. Katie followed after him with a massive smile on her face.

"You guys, I'm gonna hang out here a bit more. You can go buy your shoes and such. I already have all that stuff," informed Katie.

"Uh, yeah Fred, you should go along with the girls too. Help them pick out what they should wear," George told his brother.

"But - "

"Come on Fred my dear," interrupted Jenny. "You can have an adventure with me, Michelle and Kim. It'll be good stuff." She grabbed Fred's arm and started to leave the store. Everyone left Zonko's, except for Katie and George. They look rather pleased to see the backs of their friends heads.

Walking through the village, Fred, Michelle, Kim and Jenny kept their eyes open for a sight of George and Katie. They enjoyed the rest of the afternoon searching with things to match the new robes that they bought. Fred occasionally put in his opinion, but no one took him seriously. Kim bought a new pair of high-heeled shoes, and Michelle purchased a new jewellery set. Jenny bought shoes, jewellery, and for some reason, a new purse.

"Ugh, Jenny, why do you need a dam purse?" asked Kim.

"It was on sale! I couldn't help it! Besides, I'm done my shopping for the day. What time is it anyway?"

"Time to go," said Fred. "If we hurry now, we won't be late for dinner." They all headed back to the castle to enjoy a relaxing evening. No one saw Katie or George for the rest of the night.

It was around midnight, and Jenny was getting pretty tired. She left her friends in the common room and headed towards the dormitories. She sluggishly removed her jacket, and proceeded to empty out her pockets. Lip gloss, a pen, some spare gold fell out along with a folded piece of paper.

"Where the hell did this come from?" she asked to herself. She picked up the piece of paper and unfolded it. "Oh crap, the letter from Draco." Jenny read the letter thoroughly, and was puzzled by the time she had finished it. It read:

_Jenny,_

_I need to ask you something, but I couldn't do it when all of our friends were_

_around. It would be too awkward for the both of us, plus, I do have a reputation to uphold. Anyway, meet me in the Potions dungeon at 12:30 so we can talk in private. If you don't show up, I will understand. Hope to see you there._

_Yours truly,_

_Draco_

"Wow," Jenny thought. "I wonder what he needs to talk to me about. Oh, I hope he's not mad at me for anything!" Jenny folded the letter back up and shoved it into her pocket. The dungeons were really cold, so she put her jacket back on. She tip toed through the common room, so as not to disturb the few students that were still awake. It was 12:25, so Jenny was practically running through the corridors, slowing down occasionally to not draw attention to herself. It was a very dangerous thing to do, walking the corridors at night. Being caught by a teacher or pranked by Peeves were only some of the worries that were going through Jenny's mind.

Once Jenny got to the classroom, she was nearly out of breath. She had made it right on time, but she needed to take a minute to catch her breath. As she opened the door, all she could think of was what Draco needed to ask her. Was it about homework? No, he wouldn't bring her into a dungeon to ask something like that. Maybe he needed advice about something?

She looked around the room. Draco was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh crap," she said to herself. "I bet he was just playing a joke on me. Wow, I feel like a total ass right now."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," said a voice coming from the darkness. "I would never stand you up like that."

"Draco, you have really got to stop coming up behind me and talking or else you're gonna give me a heart attack!" Jenny punched Draco in the arm.

"Shit, if you keep hitting me like that I think I'm going to have – uh - I think I'll friggin die or something." He held his arm where he got hit. Not many people knew that Draco wasn't as tough as he made himself out to be.

Jenny looked at Draco and said, "So, what is so important that you had to bring me all the way down here to ask? Are you going through changes and you don't know what they mean?" Jenny asked in a sarcastic tone. "Every boy and girl goes through it at some time. Some just experience it later than others."

"Funny." Draco didn't look too impressed. "Actually, I needed to ask you something about tomorrow. I was wondering if - I was wondering if you would be my date to the ball."

"Are you serious?" Jenny had never been in a situation where she couldn't think of anything to say.

"Yeah, I am serious. I've wanted to ask you all day, but you were always so busy around your friends. I turned down a bunch of other girls because I wanted to go with you."

"Holey crap. Wow, no one has ever said anything like that to me before. Draco, I would love to go to the ball with you!" A huge smile came to Draco's face at this moment.

"Phew, I was ready for rejection. Jenny, I promise you that you will have a good time with me. I even know some kick ass after parties that we can go to."

"Great!" exclaimed Jenny. "It'll be good times."

"Yes, yes it will. Well, it's almost 1:00 in the morning. Do you think we should head back to the common room?"

"Yeah, I don't want to get caught and friggin expelled or something. Let's go." Jenny and Draco walked back to the common room in silence, just thinking about what a great night they were going to have.


	6. Rock and Roll All Night

Rock and Roll All Night

Every common room at Hogwart's was full of life. It was almost as chaotic as the first morning of classes. Girls were running everywhere, hair in curlers and nails still wet. Guys just sat back and enjoyed a good laugh. It was nearly noon before Kim, Jenny, Michelle and Katie saw each other in the Great Hall.

"Oh man, this is so exciting! What after-party are we going to?" asked Kim through mouthfuls of pizza. The girls quickly grabbed some food and stood at the doors to talk together.

"Hell, I don't know. I still need to sort out the situation with George," said Katie.

"Yeah, I have to arrange a meeting time with Harry," Michelle said. "Poor Jenny and Kim. You guys have no dates."

"That's what you think," Jenny shot back. She hadn't mentioned the events of the previous night to her friends.

"What would you be implying by making such a statement then?" asked Kim. "Is there a strapping young man who will be accompanying you to the ball?" Michelle, Kim and Katie's eyes narrowed in on Jenny.

"Yes. Yes there is. Just don't make a big shit about it, alright?" The friends nodded. "Yesterday, I got a letter from Draco telling me to meet him in the dungeons. So I went, but I thought it was all a joke or something. When I got there, I found out I was wrong. Draco asked me if I would be his date."

"Wait, he took you all the way into a dungeon to ask you to the ball?" inquired Michelle. "Why didn't he just do it in the village yesterday?"

Jenny didn't hesitate when she said, "Because he didn't want to do it in front of all of you guys. He thought you would do or say something stupid and make it awkward. It's not like I'm gonna bang him or anything."

"Haha, we don't know that!" shouted Kim. "Just if you do, please don't tell me; that's just wrong."

"Oh, imagine their kids! Poor things, they have no chance of being good looking," Katie said.

"Screw you, Katie," replied Jenny. "And at least I have a date, Kim." Kim shot Jenny a dirty look.

"For your information, I do have a date. And no, I'm not going to tell you who it is."

"Fine, don't tell us," shot back Jenny. "Just don't make a retard of me tonight. I'm meeting Draco in the entry way before the ball. We should all meet our dates there, then we can get a good table."

"Sounds like a plan," said her other friends.

"Shit, it's almost one o'clock. We better start getting ready. I haven't done anything yet!" Michelle took off in the direction of the Hufflepuff common room. Jenny, Kim and Katie went back to their common rooms as well to prepare for the big evening.

Many hours had passed since lunch. Dinner was ignored by anyone in Third year or later, because a meal would be served at the ball. Hair was teased and styled, nails were painted, make-up was applied and dress robes were put on. It took most girls all day, but finally they were ready for the big ball. It was set to begin at 7:00, so everyone was going to meet their dates at 6:45. The entry way was full of students waiting to enter the Hall. The doors were still shut, and teachers were running around making last minute touches. No one was allowed to see what it looked like inside until it was completely perfect.

It seemed as though everyone was already there, but Michelle was the first of her friends to arrive. She entered the entry way and immediately spotted Harry. He was standing with, of course, Ron and Hermione. The pair were standing beside each other, hand in hand.

"How cute," Michelle muttered to herself. She hoped that she would be able to do the same with Harry. She walked over to her date and greeted him with a peck on the cheek. "Hey Harry," she said.

"Michelle!" Harry replied. "I'm sorry I couldn't manage to pick you up at your common room, but the traffic around here is chaotic. We've just found out that each table seats ten. Do all of your friends have dates?"

"Yeah, they do. Do you mind if they sit with us?" Michelle hoped that her friends would be accepted.

"Why not?" said Harry. "Five couples equals ten people. Just as long as we don't have to sit with Draco, eh guys?" Harry, Ron and Hermione laughed to themselves. Michelle became concerned.

"Uh…yeah, about that. Draco will be sitting with us at the table tonight. He's Jenny's date." Michelle tried her best to keep a straight face. Harry, Ron and Hermione were lost for words. None of them had any response to what Michelle had just told them. "Oh come on you guys, it's not like you have to become best friends with him. You just have to sit and eat your meal at the same table as him. You'll do it for me, right Harry?" Michelle smiled at him and reached for his hand. He quickly moved it and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Erm, yeah. I'll sit with him for you. Where are all of your friends, anyway?" Michelle looked around. She was trying to see over everyone else's heads. All of a sudden, she saw a pair of blonde heads emerge from the crowd and make their way to where Michelle, Harry, Ron and Hermione were standing.

"Holy crap, Michelle," Jenny started. "We've been looking for you for like, ten minutes!" Draco stood next to her silently. "Any sign of Kim or Katie yet?"

"No," replied Michelle. "We need to make sure everyone gets hereon time, or else we won't get a good table. Ron and Hermione are going to sit with us."

"Good stuff," said Jenny. "Draco, do you see any one else yet?" Draco looked at Jenny and frowned. He leaned in closer and whispered in her ear.

"Do we really have to sit with Potter, Weasley and the Mudblood?"

"Draco!" she whispered back. "Good grief, it's not like you have to talk to them and become life-long friends. Go and sit with Crabbe and Goyle if you're going to be so stubborn."

"Oh, all right," Draco said aloud. Jenny liked when she won arguments. He gave Harry and his friends a quick snarl, and started to look around the room.

Jenny looked at her watch constantly, and said, "Ugh, where are those two? The doors will be opening any minute!"

"Shut up Jenny," said a voice that came from behind the group. Michelle and Jenny turned around and saw Kim standing with Neville, Jenny's cousin.

"Kim, what are you doing with my cousin?" asked Jenny in a concerned tone.

"He's my date," replied Kim. "What's wrong with that?"

"Uh…nothing. Nothing is wrong with that." Jenny leaned towards Kim so no one could hear what she was going to say. "It's just that Neville gets a little attached to people when he really likes them. So my advice of the day is, don't lead him on."

"Got it," replied Kim. "Have any of you seen Katie yet?" Everyone shook their heads.

It was exactly one minute before the doors to the Great Hall opened when Katie made her appearance. She was sprinting through the crowd, occasionally stopping to make sure she wasn't trampling her robes.

"You guys!" she shouted. "I'm so sorry I'm late! The line to use the bathroom was ridiculously long, and I ran as fast as I could. Hey, where's George?"

"Dunno," said Michelle. "I haven't seen him or Fred at all tonight." Katie suddenly felt a hand slowly rest on her shoulder. She smiled and turned around.

"George, I'm so glad you are here," said Katie.

"I'm glad I'm here too. Hey everyone." Everyone else said hello, except for Ron. He shot his brother the dirtiest of all dirty looks. No one could figure out why, but they were soon interrupted by a voice everyone was waiting to hear.

"Attention all students," spoke Professor Dumbledore. "We will be opening the doors as soon as I finish this speech. First of all, I would like to welcome all of you and thank you for attending this wonderful school event. I hope that everyone has an enjoyable experience, and that you all remain safe over the course of the evening…"

"Yeah, he means don't make any babies!" shouted a voice from within the crowd. No one could exactly pin point who the speaker was, but almost everyone knew that the voice belonged to Peeves.

"Thank you for that comment. Moving along… I will now be setting out some rules that all of you must follow. The ball will go on until midnight, and when that time comes, I expect you to all return to your own dormitories. You will be allowed to go outside, but you must return as soon as the ball has finished. Most importantly, there will be no after-parties to be held in any unused classrooms or dungeons. If anyone is caught with as much as a single drop of alcohol, they will be forced to face the consequences. We will be serving dinner shortly, and after that we will have a famous DJ play music for you. I hope you all know that only certain kinds of dances will be accepted. Any sorts of movements that either myself or any other staff member find offensive, and you will be asked to stop immediately. The most important thing I want you to all remember tonight is…have a great time!" With a wave of his hand, Dumbledore threw open the doors to the Great Hall.

All of the students crowded together to get into the Great Hall and find out where they would be sitting. Since Kim, Michelle, Katie, Jenny and everyone else were off to the side, they were able to sneak in ahead of most of the crowd. They were some of the first students to see the Hall completely decorated. Instead of the normal candles and house banners that brought life to the room, they were now replaced with celestial images of shooting stars and faraway planets. The brightness of the stars was enough to make the room as light as it needed to be.

"Damn," Jenny mumbled to herself, as she and her friends and their dates made their way through the hall to a table closest to the stage. The four long house tables that usually filled the Great Hall were, like the ball the previous year, gone. Now, there were multiple small round tables around the perimeter of the room, with plenty of space in the middle for a dance floor. Each table had a small centerpiece that glowed. Katie took a closer look to examine it.

"Holy crap, you guys," she said. "They used fairies to light up all the individual tables!"

"How cute," replied Kim, as Neville pulled out a chair for her to sit on. "Thanks Neville."

"Not a problem," he said as he sat down as well. Michelle looked at Harry.

"What?" said Harry.

"Never mind," snapped Michelle. She pulled out her chair and sat at the table. Harry took a seat next to her with a confused look on his face.

George, Ron and Draco all pulled out chairs for their dates and quickly sat down, because everyone seemed to be settling. There was a long table at the front of the Great Hall, where all of the supervising teachers sat. Dumbledore stood up in front of the entire room to make another speech.

"Yes, I know I'm going to be talking again, but I'll keep it short this time. I just want to say…enjoy!" The food appeared on the special occasion decorative plates that were set on every table.

"Woah!" exclaimed Ron. "The house elves sure outdid themselves tonight! What a feast!" He reached for the plate of steak that was set in front of him.

"What do you mean by house elves, Ronald?" snapped Hermione. "You mean that house elves have been slaving away somewhere in the school to provide meals for me for the past five years?" Hermione was a real activist for the fair treatment of house elves, and she even convinced Michelle to become a member of her organization S.P.E.W.

"Ugh. Hermione! I was only joking," shouted Ron. "I'm sure there are people Dumbledore has employed and pays fair wages to so they can cook for us every day."

Hermione shot Ron a dirty look. "Then how come I've never seen these people? Where do they sleep? How do they…" Hermione and Ron went off into one of their usual arguments. Everyone was pretty much used to it. Draco was laughing to himself, hoping that no one would notice.

"Okay, you guys," interrupted Kim. "just eat the damn food. Who cares who made it? It's all good food in the end." She took a baked potato and dropped it onto her plate. Everyone followed Kim's advice and continued eating their meals. The conversation was much more calm for the rest of the time they spent eating, aside from the occasional sneer from Draco to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

After the plates from dinner had cleared and everyone ate their chocolate cake for dessert, the DJ walked onto the stage and stepped into the DJ booth.

"Are you guys ready to party?" he shouted, as he got ready to play some music. A large cheer erupted from the room, which was his signal to press play. The magical speakers amplified to music to fill the entire room with music. People jumped out of their seats, grabbed a partner and headed to the dance floor.

"Come on Draco, we're gonna dance now," said Jenny as she grabbed his arm. He didn't hesitate as they made their way to the center of the room. Some people at the table were still a little resistant to dance. Especially Harry.

"Harry," Michelle said. "I love this song! You need to come and dance with me. Then we can sit out for a bit. Please?"

"But I can't dance!" he replied.

"Well, neither can Ron or Neville, but they're giving it a shot," Michelle pointed out. Ron, Hermione, Kim and Neville were all walking on to the dance floor, and appeared to be having a good time.

"Look! George isn't dancing! And neither is Katie!" Harry frantically pointed to the couple sitting across the table.

"Don't worry," said Katie as she stood up. "We're going to dance."

"Why, yes we are," George responded. He grabbed Katie's hand and led her through the crowd to find everyone else. It was just Michelle and Harry left at the table.

The song finished, but there was no sight of any of Michelle and Harry's friends.

"Please Harry, just one dance. Why is it so hard for you to just have some fun? If you don't dance with me, I'm sure there are many lovely young men who would be glad to dance with me." Harry stared at Michelle.

"Let's go!" he shouted. They got up and walked towards the dance floor. The music was loud, and everyone was enjoying themselves. Michelle and Harry found a spot close to where Katie and George were dancing. Michelle didn't bother to talk to them, since they seemed to be in their own little world. A fast song was playing, so a lot of the couples on the dance floor were grinding. Harry looked towards the professors table and saw the looks of horror on their faces.

"Why must people dance like that?" Harry asked.

"I have no idea, but it just looks like they're having sex," replied Michelle. Harry laughed.

"Yeah, Professor Flitwick looks like he's going to have a heart attack if he watches any of it for much longer." The tiny charms teacher was making his way through the crowd, splitting up any couples who were dancing inappropriately.

A slow song came on after, and everyone toned down the dancing significantly.

"See, I have no problem dancing to something like this," said Harry as he put his arms around Michelle. She rested her head on his chest, and they swayed back and forth to the music. She looked over at Katie and George, and they were in a tight embrace.

"How cute," Michelle thought to herself, and continued to dance with Harry.

Kim and Neville were not far away from the other couples. They were probably feeling the most awkward of anyone in the entire room. Neville had no sense of rhythm, and he kept stepping on Kim's toes.

"Ouch!" Kim screeched. "Can you please watch where your feet are going?"

"Sorry…" said Neville, as he turned a bright shade of red. He avoided making eye contact with Kim for the rest of the time they spent dancing together, mostly because he was concentrating on where his feet were stepping.

Not far away from where Kim and Neville were, danced Jenny and Draco. There wasn't much conversation happening, just an occasional awkward glance. Jenny didn't know where she should look, or if she should try talking during the song.

"So, what after-party are we going to?" Draco startled Jenny.

"Wha?" she replied. "Oh! The after-party…well, I heard that someone was going to have one in the dungeons. And I also heard of one being held in the Room of Requirement. From all the people that I've talked to, they're all going to the Room of Requirement party. Someone told me that all of the pot heads were going to go down into the dungeons, and I would rather avoid that."

"That sounds like a good idea." said Draco. "God, how long is this song?" Everyone continued dancing until the song was finished. Jenny looked at her watch, and it read exactly 8:30.

"Three and a half hours left," she muttered to herself. A fast song was playing, so everyone was starting to move around a lot. Jenny decided to go and find the rest of her friends, since she hadn't seen them after she left the table. She led Draco off the dance floor and looked in the direction of the table that they ate dinner at. Michelle and Harry were sitting and talking, and Kim and Neville were at the table too. She had her shoes off and was rubbing her feet. Neville had an embarrassed look on his face. Jenny walked up to the table.

"Hey guys, having fun?" she asked. Everyone stared at her. "Alright then…hey, where did Katie and George go? Are they still dancing?" Jenny looked at the crowd of people and saw Katie and George still lost in each others eyes.

"Where did the Weasley twin go? I haven't even seen him all night. Not that I care or anything," snarled Draco.

"Yeah, I haven't seen Fred all night," said Michelle.

"Me either," said Kim and Harry at the same time.

"That sucks man," said Jenny. "I heard he was a good dancer. Well, Draco, come on, let's go dance some more, shall we?" Jenny and Draco disappeared into the crowd.

A few more songs had passed, and Michelle was growing restless.

"Harry, how come you won't dance? Just a few more songs is all I'm asking." Michelle took Harry's hand and gave him an innocent look.

"I already told you, I can't dance!" he shouted.

"Fine. Kim, do you mind if I dance with Neville?"

"Take him," Kim mumbled. "I'm still recovering from the last one."

"Are you sure you want me to leave you?" asked Neville.

"I'll be fine. Now go and dance with Michelle. I'll keep an eye on Harry."

"You better," Michelle smiled. She and Neville walked away from the table. They tried to look for people they knew, but they were practically surrounded by seventh years, most of whom were making out right on the dance floor.

"Um, yeah, I think we should get out of here," said Michelle as she manoeuvred her way through all the kissing couples. They found some space near where Jenny and Draco were dancing. Neville and Michelle danced together for a few songs, and seemed to be having a good time. Michelle had to stand far away from him, so she could avoid injury like Kim couldn't.

"How are Kim's feet doing?" Jenny asked Michelle. "They looked pretty beat up back at the table."

"Yeah, I think she won't be dancing with anyone else for the rest of the night." said Michelle. She was wrong. Out of the corner of his eye, Neville could see Kim fully recovered. She was dancing with Ron, since Hermione had become tired.

"Michelle," Neville started. "I think I'm finished dancing. Do you think we can go sit down now?"

"Aww, how come?" Michelle asked. "Are you getting sick of me already? Am I really that bad of a dancer?"

"Neville…" Jenny said. "You've always loved dancing! Even when we were little you would always love going to Gran's house and putting on her old music. What's wrong with you?"

"There's nothing wrong," said Neville. "I'm just tired. Michelle, you can stay here dancing if you want, but I'm going to go and have a sit down."

"Alright then," said Michelle. "Thanks for the dance anyway, Neville."

"No problem," he said shyly, and made his way through the Hall to find a seat.

"Something is wrong with that boy. Jenny, I think you need to talk to him." said Michelle.

"Yeah, I know. I don't know why he bothers to tell me there's something wrong. I've known him since we were born. Our Mums were friggin sisters! Maybe I will have a sit down with him tomorrow. There's too many people around tonight."

"Excuse me," interrupted Draco. "But I believe that the dance floor is for dancing, not chatting. Isn't it, ladies?"

"Funny," snapped Jenny. "One more thing. Michelle, you guys are going to the Room of Requirement after party, right?"

"Yep," said Michelle. "I'm so glad that Harry knew the room existed and that he found out someone from his house was going to have it."

"Ugh, it's a Gryffindor party?" snarled Draco.

"Yes," said Jenny. "And you are going to it. I know your Slytherin buddies are having that stoner party in the basement, and you are not allowed to go to it. If I ever catch you smoke anything, I will kick your - "

"You guys," Michelle said. "I'm gonna go find everyone else and tell them about the after party. Should we just meet back at the table right before the dance is over?"

"Sounds like a plan," said Jenny. "See ya soon!" Michelle left Draco and Jenny and set off looking for a sign of her other friends. She first spotted Kim, who was now dancing with Dean Thomas.

"Michelle!" shouted Kim. "Where's Harry? I thought you guys would be glued together for the entire night."

"Well, he's being an asshole and he won't dance with me"

"That sucks," said Kim. "Hey, do you know where Neville went off to?"

"No idea," said Michelle. "He said he was tired and was going to sit down." Kim looked towards their table. She only saw Harry, Ron and Hermione talking.

"That's funny," Kim said. "He's not there."

"Maybe he just went to the bathroom or something. Listen, Jenny and I were talking, and we decided that we are going to the Room of Requirement party. We're all going to meet back at our table before the dance is over."

"Cool," Kim said.

"I shall see you soon then," Michelle said. "My next mission is to find Katie and George."

"Good luck with that," laughed Kim. Michelle searched desperately through the crowd, looking for the pair. There was no sign of them anywhere on the dance floor or at any of the tables.

"Maybe they went outside," Michelle wondered. She walked through the front hall towards the door. She stepped outside and noticed that the front court yard had been turned into and elegant garden that was even more beautiful than the one from the year before. There were many couples sitting on the stone benches, holding hands and talking. It was mostly quiet, except for the occasional giggle. Michelle shuddered. Then, she heard a familiar giggle.

"George, there are so many people around! Can't you control yourself?" said the voice that Michelle recognized immediately.

"Oh shit," she mumbled to herself. "I must stop this nonsense right now." Her voice grew louder. "Okay kids, break it up!" Almost all of the couples in the area turned around to look at Michelle. A head full of bright red hair popped out from around a statue.

"Michelle, what are you doing?" screamed George.

"I was looking for you and your lover," replied Michelle. "I can see you are both enjoying yourselves…" Katie's head appeared around the corner.

"H…Hello Michelle," she stuttered.

"Hello." Michelle said in an unimpressed voice. "I just wanted to let you know that we are going to the Room of Requirement after party. When the dance is done, we're gonna meet at the table we sat at and head off together. Or do you need some more alone time?" The two just stared at Michelle.

"No, we don't," snapped Katie. "What time is it anyway?"

"Almost midnight," said George. "We should get going. I don't want to miss out on some beverages!"

"Me either," said Michelle. "Let's head back then." Michelle, Katie and George walked through the court yard and walked back into Hogwart's. They noticed that a lot of people were starting to leave, so they hurried into the Great Hall. They practically ran to their table and found Kim, Jenny, Draco, Harry, Ron and Hermione all standing around waiting.

"Took you long enough. Did you find Neville on your way back here? He wanted to go to the party with me and I haven't seen him for half the night."

"I dunno man," said Jenny. "I'm sure he will be at the party. Probably just got lost in the crowd or something. That usually happens to him."

"Yeah, good point," said Kim. "Well, I guess we should make our way to the party now."

"We should wait for a bit," said Hermione. "Make sure we can get past all the professors. They're going to notice if a big group of people all walk there together."

"I agree," said Ron. "We can be fashionably late!"

"Shut up, Weasley," snapped Draco. "We better get out of here now. All of the professors are starting to kick everyone out."

"Alright," said everyone else. The group started to head toward the exit, and once they made it into the entrance hall, instead of going left like everyone else, they took a right.


	7. Double Vision

Double Vision

The end had come to what most students would have considered a night to remember. The ball was an extravagant event, and everything went as smoothly as possible. There weren't any wand fights, and everyone seemed to have had a good time. But for some, the night had just begun. After every ball Hogwarts has ever had, there was always someone that was daring enough to try to throw a party. Most times they were thrown in the dorm rooms, and were pretty safe, aside from the occasional person who tried to smuggle in booze. They were usually broken up in half an hour, because people were caught stumbling around the grounds at early hours in the morning. Never in all the years there's been a ball had someone try to throw a really big bash. Until this year…

"Man, this is gonna be a sweet party," announced Jenny.

"Shut up," snapped Hermione. "Or you'll get us caught." The very large group of students was huddled behind one of the biggest statues in the area. They were waiting for the crowd to die down, and for the professors to set off to bed, hoping that they could make it to the Room of Requirement after party.

"I hope there's some good drinks there," said Kim.

"Yeah, I hope it's not just a bunch of sour tasting crap," said Katie.

"I want to put my bartending skills to good use tonight!" Michelle said.

"What?" asked Jenny. "What are you talking about?"

"Oops, I forgot to tell you guys. I took bartending school this summer. It was good times."

"Wow," said Kim. "I'm surprised you managed to fit that into your busy schedule." Kim, Katie and Jenny looked at Harry and giggled. He turned the slightest shade of pink, though he pretended not to hear.

"Do you think it's safe to start walking to the room?" asked Ron in a hushed voice. He peered around the corner, and saw the last of the students that Dumbledore was sending off to bed. "Alright, Dumbledore looks like he's going to go to bed. I think we can start moving in pairs. Who wants to go first?" Everyone looked around.

"Anyone?" said Harry. "Fine then. Michelle, we'll go first." Michelle and Harry scurried out from behind the statue to the nearest stairwell. They went up a few steps and gestured for the next pair to follow. Jenny and Draco made their way to the stairs next, but their plan was almost spoiled when Jenny tripped on her dress.

"Oh crap!" Jenny tried to say, but Draco covered her mouth in time. Hermione and Ron went next, then Kim, Katie and George.

"Alright, is everyone here?" asked George. "Good then, let's go." The group ascended the staircase as quietly as possible towards the seventh floor corridor.

They reached the corridor, and walked to the stretch of wall where the room of requirement door would appear.

"What was it that Crabbe said we had to think about to get into the party?" Jenny asked Draco.

"He said we have to think of a place where we can get smashed."

"Well," said Katie. "That is quite true!" Everyone laughed, but stopped when they realized they were making a lot of noise. They walked back and forth, thinking of what they needed. Soon after, a door appeared in the stretch of wall, and there was a faint noise on the other side. Harry reached for the doorknob and slowly turned it. He opened the door and peered into the room.

The room was huge, and decorated to look like a nightclub. It was packed with students, and they had drinks in their hands, and songs in their hearts.

"Damn," said George. "Those drinks must be pretty strong if they are this smashed already." Everyone laughed, as they observed their fellow classmates stumble across the room to greet each other.

"There just better be some left for me!" said Kim, as she walked towards the nearest bar she could find. The house elf that was tending to the bar gave Kim a wide smile as he handed her a drink. She took a sip, and spit it out.

"Eew!" she yelled. "What the hell was that?"

"A special recipe of mine!" said the elf. "It's a combination of rat tails and orange juice!" Kim's face went pale when she heard this.

"Are you frigging _serious_?" she asked. "That's disgusting!" Kim put her drink down on the nearest surface and grabbed a cherry cooler from a bucket of ice sitting near by.

"Now that's what I call a drink!" Kim announced. Everyone else dug their hands into the bucket and pulled out different drinks. Jenny got a strawberry daiquiri, and Katie pulled out a margarita. Michelle pulled out a beer on her first try, but put it back. On her second try, she pulled out an orange cooler. Harry and Ron both pulled out beer, and George got himself a nice whiskey.

"George, how can you drink that?" muttered Katie. Malfoy got himself a champagne from across the room, but came back to join his date. Jenny looked at his drink, then him.

"Are you serious?" Jenny asked.

"Yes," he replied as he took a sip. "I only drink the best and most expensive champagne that money can buy."

"Oh good grief," Jenny retorted. "It all gets you drunk in the end!"

"I'll drink to that!" said George as he raised his glass. "A toast…to the best after party ever thrown, and to Katie, the best date in the room." Katie turned a great shade of red and covered her face. Everyone raised their drinks in the air to toast.

"Cheers!" everyone shouted. They all took sips of their drinks, some longer than others.

As the night went on, the music was blaring, and everyone's glasses were constantly refilled. The house elves seemed to be more than pleased to be serving everyone, and were especially grateful when Harry left one a tip.

"Oh thank you, Harry Potter. You truly are the greatest wizard to have ever lived. Dobby has told us all so much about you!"

"Thanks Dobby," he muttered under his breath and walked away from the bar. He walked through the crowd looking for Michelle. He found her sitting in a corner, talking to some other people from Hufflepuff.

"Michelle," he said. "Would you like to dance?" Michelle stared at Harry.

"Erm, are you seriously Harry? Or did you get a hold of some Polyjuice potion?" Michelle asked.

"No, it's me," replied Harry. "I'm just really drunk right now, and I am practically willing to do anything." Harry took Michelle's hand and led her into the middle of the room. Harry proceeded to dance like Michelle had never seen before. She never knew that he had such great rhythm!

"Wow, Harry, I'll have to get you drunk more often!" she yelled over the music.

"Yes, I think that's a good idea," said Harry with a smirk. They danced their way over to where Jenny and Draco were standing with a few other Slytherins.

"Jenny, why are you and your lover not dancing?" asked Harry. He looked over at Draco.

"Well, seeing as I don't _have_ one, I was just resting my feet anyway. Draco and I were just enjoying a chat with some of our friends. This is my friend Nirusha. She's in sixth year."

"Hello," said Michelle. "What is up?"

"Absolutely nothing," replied Nirusha. "I'm actually finding this party quite boring."

"Really?" said Draco. "I'm having a great time!" He took a sip from his glass. "Hmm, seems that I'm due for another refill. Potter, come with me to get another drink."

"Uh, alright," Harry said with a hint of hesitation in his voice. The girls watched as the guys disappeared into the crowd.

"Jenny, what the hell was that?" asked Michelle.

"Yeah, I thought those guys hated each other more than anything," Nirusha said.

"They do. But I'm surprised to see that Draco is on his best behaviour tonight. He hasn't even made fun of any Gryffindors since we arrived. I couldn't figure it out meself, but I guess once you get a few drinks in him he turns into a nice guy." Jenny looked over to the bar where Harry and Draco sat. They were laughing together! Some other people were beginning to take notice at this rare phenomenon.

"That's bloody awesome, though," exclaimed Michelle. "Maybe there should be parties more often. I noticed some changes in Harry too. He's a lot more co-ordinated!" The girls laughed together.

"Go dance with him again, before he decides that he doesn't want to anymore," said Nirusha. "I'm gonna go and find Phil. We're leaving to find something better to do."

"Ah, I see," said Jenny. "I think I know where you're headed off to!"

"Eew, Jenny, no!" shouted Nirusha.

"Don't lie to me. I'll see you tomorrow, I suppose. My advice of the day is: wear protection!" Jenny and Michelle laughed as Nirusha stuck her tongue out and disappeared into the crowd. They looked over at Harry and Draco again.

"Jenny, this is totally awesome!" Michelle shrieked. "I'm so glad that there's even the slightest chance that they can be friends…and it's because of us!"

"I know!" said Jenny. "Let's just go get our dates back before we end up leaving alone!"

"Indeed." The girls walked to the other side of the room to where their dates were still laughing together. Draco had refilled his drink, while there was a small collection of shot glasses in front of Harry.

"Harry, how many of those are yours?" Michelle asked.

"Psh, I have _no _idea!" shouted Harry. "But they were pretty damn good if you ask me! Come on love, let's dance again!" Harry got up out of his seat and fell to the floor. Michelle and Jenny rushed to pick him up and lean him against a nearby wall.

"Draco," started Jenny. "How many drinks did Harry have?"

"Only four or five," said Draco. "How many did he have before?"

"Like four or five! He's had way too much to drink tonight. Harry, how are you feeling?" Michelle struggled to hold him up.

"I feel fine, gosh!"

"No Harry," Jenny said. "I think you've had way more than enough for tonight. You need to get yourself into bed so you can sleep it off. Where's Ron or Hermione?"

"Over there in the corner," said Draco. " See them? They're the ones that can't keep their hands off of each other. Disgusting if you ask me."

"Shut up, Malfoy," said Harry. "At least they're getting some ass. I guess Crabbe or Goyle wouldn't put out for you, eh?"

"Potter, if you say one more thing like that I'll…"

"You'll what?" asked Jenny. "Harry is totally smashed, he doesn't know what he's talking about. How are we going to get him back to his dorm room?"

"It's alright, I'll handle it," said Michelle. She put a hover charm on Harry. "I know the password to get into the common room. I can leave him on the couch or something. Then I'm going back to my room. Later guys." Michelle pointed her wand out the door, and the floating Harry headed out of the room. He waved excitedly at everyone as he was leaving until he was down the hall.

"So," Jenny questioned. "How many of the four or five drinks did you give to Harry?" Draco looked at the ground. "Answer me!" she said in a stern tone.

"Um…four or five?"

"Draco! You knew that he had been drinking before, but you went ahead and gave him more anyway? That is probably the most irresponsible thing you have ever done. You know, Michelle and I were stupid enough to think that you guys were starting to get along. What possessed us to even think that?"

"Aww, come on Jenny. I was just having some fun. Potter sure looked like he was having a good time!"

"That's not the point," retorted Jenny. " You just wanted him to make an ass out of himself, and you succeeded! I don't even want to be around you right now. It was fun up until now. Good night." Jenny stormed away from Draco, in hopes of finding one of her friends.

"That bloody girl is so dramatic," mumbled Draco to himself, ad he sat at the bar and took a sip of his drink. He put the glass back down on the bar and left the room.

Jenny walked to the other end of the room and saw Kim sitting at a table by herself, beer in hand.

"Kim! Why are you sitting here by yourself?" asked Jenny. Kim looked up at her, then back at her drink. "Where's Neville?"

"I have no idea where he went," sighed Kim. "I haven't seen him since before we left the ball. I feel so ditched right now."

"Aww, dude, come on. Neville would never do that. He's probably just been looking for you the whole time, but he can't seem to find you. I wonder why? Because you're cooped up in this little corner!" Jenny grabbed Kim's arm and lifted her up out of her seat. "I'm sure Neville is around here somewhere. He's usually pretty outgoing when he's drunk." They searched every corner of the room, and there was no Neville in sight. They approached Seamus and Dean.

"Guys, have you seen Neville?" Kim asked.

Seamus replied, "Yeah, he went back to his room hours ago."

"What are you talking about? He was supposed to come to the after party with me."

"Well, I guess he was too tired. Speaking of which, its almost 4:00. I think I'm due to turn in. Night, ladies." Kim and Jenny said bye to Dean and Seamus as they exited the room.

"It's four already?" exclaimed Jenny. "Where the hell has the time gone?"

"I dunno, dude," replied Kim. "Should we wait for Katie or leave now?" There was no sign of Katie or George in the room.

"Kim, we don't want to interrupt the lovers. Besides, I've been officially pissed off for the night, so I'm going to sleep."

"Yeah, I'm so mad Neville left. I guess I will have to have a little chat with him about leaving his date tomorrow." Jenny and Kim exited the room and separated when they got to the stairs. Kim headed to Gryffindor Tower, and Jenny made her way to the dungeons. They both had to be very careful to avoid getting caught by one of the professors.

Soon after Jenny and Kim left, everyone started to slowly clear the room and stumble to bed. Luckily, no one was caught that night, as there was not a single teacher wandering the corridors. No one knew if they were tired from after the ball, or had their own after party. Even Peeves had no interest in squealing on all of the students. By 4:30, almost everyone in the castle was sound asleep. But, not everyone outside the castle was.

A few hours into the party, Katie and George decided that it had gotten too loud and rowdy for their liking. They picked up a few drinks and snuck out of the castle. They walked down to the lake, as far away from the castle as possible. They didn't want to be disturbed. Before Katie and George could make their way back up to the castle, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Sunday afternoon had arrived, and the castle seemed was as if there was no one living in it. Almost everyone from fourth year on had decided to sleep in the entire day, to make sure that they were fully recuperated from the previous night. The weather was surprisingly warm for an October day, but only a handful of students decided to get outside and enjoy the sun while it lasted.

A group of first years were in the mood to take a walk down by the lake. They wanted to see if the could spot the giant squid. It wasn't anywhere near the surface, but they did come across two people lying on the grass.

"Hey, what are those people doing over there?" said one of the first years.

"I don't know," said the next one. "Are they even alive?" The children walked towards the sleeping Katie and George and picked up a nearby branch. One of the kids gave George a great poke in the stomach.

"OY!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. "Who did that?" George's scream startled Katie out of her slumber.

"What's happened?" Katie mumbled. The first years had looks of horror on their faces, and immediately sprinted towards the castle.

"I think we scared those poor little ones right out of their diapers!" boasted George. "Well done, love." He kissed Katie on the forehead and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Shut up, George!" said Katie, as she playfully punched him in the arm. George gave her a puzzled look.

"Geor.. Yes! I am George. Sorry dear, did that comment make you cross?"

"Well, _you _were a first year once. I'm sure you wouldn't have appreciated being taunted by someone much older than yourself."

"What are you talking about? George and I taunted the older students when we started going here!" Katie thought for a second.

"Don't you mean, _Fred _and I?"

"Yes, yes I did. Sorry, sometimes we think we're each other. It gets pretty crazy."

"Well then, how will I know which one is the real you?" asked Katie.

"Here's how," said George, as he leaned forward and gave Katie a kiss.

"That's a pretty good test right there," said Katie with a slight stutter. The two looked around and noticed that more and more people seemed to be leaving the castle, They got up and hid behind a nearby rock.

"Crap, I hope people didn't notice that we were gone all night," said Katie. "We'll have to sneak back up to the castle.

"No, we won't." said George. "It'll just look like we've been outside for a few hours or something. No one will know that we were out all night. Well, except for our roommates. But I'm sure they all collapsed when they got back anyway. Come on, let's go." George took Katie's hand and led her up to the castle. They got back in without any question and headed to the Ravenclaw common room.

"Aww, are you dropping me off here?" Katie complained.

"Yeah, I have to go and change out of these dress robes. Dinner is going to be served in a couple of hours, so I will see you back in the Great Hall soon. Sound like a plan?"

"Sounds like one to me!" said Katie. "I think I'll get a start on my History of Magic homework before I go for dinner. See you in a bit!" Katie gave George a peck on the cheek and turned around. She said the password and slipped into the common room, George still staring at her.

"Man, it's good to be George!" He headed to Gryffindor Tower with a hop in his step, thinking about the last twenty four hours.

Dinner was about to begin, and all the students piled into the Great Hall. They chatted with other students, waiting for Dumbledore to announce that the food was being served. Some students excitedly discussed the party from the night before, while some discussed the trauma from the morning after. Potions were brewed, spells were cast; all to remove the effects of a hangover. Harry sat at the Gryffindor table holding his head. Michelle sat next to him, rubbing his back. Jenny sat next to Michelle, looking at Harry with concern. She caught a glimpse of Malfoy at the Slytherin table. He was looking right at her, but she did her best to ignore him. Kim looked up and down the table, hoping that she would find Neville.

"Man, he must have the ultimate hangover," said Jenny. "I would never have guessed that he would have had that much to drink."

Kim said, "Harry? Did you see Neville when you woke up?" Harry lifted his head from out of his hands.

"I saw him lying on his bed when I got out of mine to throw up. I didn't get a very good look, but I don't think that he was sleeping." Kim paused to think.

"Where the frig could he have gone off to, then?" Dumbledore stood up, and with a wave of his hand, the tables were covered in mountains of food. Michelle and Jenny got up and went back to their tables. Michelle sat with Justin, and Jenny sat with Nirusha, far away from Draco.

Not many people were in the mood to eat that night. People were mostly mashing their food around on their plates, some not putting anything on their plate at all. The meal was pretty boring until the doors of the Great Hall were thrown open. An angry figure stormed through the hall. Everyone turned around and had looks of shock on their faces. This was not a stranger that walked in so angrily. It was a person that was quite well known around the whole school, and not for having an ill temper.

The real George Weasley sped up the aisle towards the front of the Gryffindor table, fury in his face. He scanned the table to find his target. Fred had no idea what was going on, since he had his face buried in the Daily Prophet. To his surprise, the paper was ripped right out of his hands.

"So this is how you spend the day after snogging my girlfriend, eh?" snarled George. Fred stared at him with terror in his eyes. Everyone else stared at them in amazement. Had Katie not attended the ball on the arm of George?

"What in the bloody hell are you talking about?" asked Fred, with a hint of fear in his voice.

"You damn well know what I was talking about. You made Polyjuice potion, you stole _my _dress robes, and you dumped me in a closet before I could go to pick up Katie." Silence fell across the entire Hall. Fred stood up, face to face with his twin.

"Well, I only did that because I wanted Katie to have a wonderful evening. And I know she wouldn't have if she went with _you_." George clenched his fists at his sides and looked over at where Katie was sitting. She had no emotion on her face, and had no idea how to react to what she was hearing.

"You've got some nerve saying that. How the hell could you do such a shitty thing to me?" George raised his arm and took a swing at Fred. He narrowly missed, just barely clipping the tip of Fred's nose. Cheers and hisses erupted from the crowd. Everyone got out of the seats, trying to see what was going to happen. Fred threw a punch back at George, hitting him in the stomach. Fred stumbled and took a few steps back, but he took aim and punched his twin on the left side of his face.

All of a sudden, Hagrid came pushing his way through the crowd to where the brothers were fighting.

"Wha's goin' on over here?" he asked. Fred and George were now rolling around on the floor trying to hit each others heads on the cement. Hagrid picked up one with each of his hands and suspended them in the air.

"Put me down Hagrid!" shouted George. "I need to teach my brother a lesson!"

"Now, this is not for me to settle. I'm taking you to Dumbledore." Still carrying the twins, Hagrid left the Great Hall, with Filch hurrying behind him. The students could hear mention of expulsion and suspending them by their ears as they walked out. The students calmed down, but continued to talk excitedly about what had just happened. Jenny went running over to the Ravenclaw table.

"Katie! What _was _that all about?" Katie stared straight ahead, not making eye contact.

"I knew it wasn't George."

"What are you talking about?" asked Jenny. "Fred supposedly used Polyjuice potion. There was no way you could have noticed it wasn't Geroge."

"Yes," said Katie, still not looking at her friend. "Personalities don't change. He seemed different the whole night. I thought it was just that I was nervous. He even kissed differently."

"Okay, I don't need to hear that. That's probably the strangest thing I've ever seen in my li… Katie, are you alright?" Katie's face was more pale than it had even been. "Okily dokily, I think you need to go to the Hospital Wing. Let me help you." Jenny picked Katie up out of her seat and helped her walk out of the hall. Jenny dropped Katie off into the care of Madam Pomfrey and headed back to the Great Hall.

The rest of the evening had past, and Katie was forced to stay in the Hospital Wing for the night. She hardly got any sleep at all, and woke up with a pain in her neck the next morning. To her surprise, she had a visitor.

"How are you feeling?" asked the visitor. Katie's vision was slightly blurred, but when it came into focus, she wished she was blind.

"What are you doing here, George? Or Fred? See, I don't even know who to trust anymore." George stared at Katie.

"Don't worry, it really is me," he said.

"How do I know that for sure? You could have killed the real George for all I know!"

"Well," George began. "Remember when you asked me out in Hogsmeade the other day?"

"Yes," said Katie. "But everyone was listening in on our conversation. So how will I know for sure?"

"No no, I mean, after that. When we made everyone go away? You and I left the village and walked around the grounds for hours?"

"Are you sure about that?" George didn't even flinch. He was telling the truth.

"Katie, I'm positive. If I really was Fred, I would have guessed that we had sex in the Forbidden Forest, or that we listened to rap music in the dungeons. Ugh, such awful music."

"_That's _what I was looking for!" said Katie, who seemed much more cheerful.

"Can you trust me now?" said George, as he took Katie's hands.

"Yeah, it's your brother I don't trust. What an asshole he is for doing that."

"Fred sometimes gets carried away with nonsense. Anyway, we both were given detention, but he got an extra week because of the Polyjuice incident. Maybe we can have a password so this can be avoided in the future."

"Actually, that's a good idea!" Katie paused, trying to think of something that only the two of them would remember. She motioned for George to lean closer and whispered in his ear.

"Squib," she said softly. George looked up at her.

"What kind of word is that?" he asked.

"Hey, you said it should be something no one would guess!"

"Good point," said George. He leaned in and kissed Katie lightly. Madam Pomfrey burst into the room and caught them.

"So this is how you get better, young lady?" she shouted. "I think it's time for you to leave, this girl needs all the rest she can get." George stood up from beside Katie's bed.

"Alright, I guess I will see you when you are well. I hope you get better soon." George kissed Katie's hand and walked out of the Hospital Wing.

"Why, aren't you a lucky girl," said Madam Pomfrey.

"Yeah, I am," said Katie. She continued to stare at the entrance, hoping to see that George was going to come back.


End file.
